The Philosophy Professor
by Anya0901
Summary: Roxas just started college and he already hates it while his friends think otherwise, but what happens when he's forced to take a Philosophy class with a hot professor? Join Roxas as he struggles with the college life along with his sexuality. Axel X Roxas AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1 - Why?

Chapter 1

Why Do I Have To Take Philosophy?!

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

 _I can't believe I scheduled for an eight am class. What was I thinking?!_ I thought to myself as I eyed the clock in the classroom.

I'm a freshman in college at Twilight Academy. At first, I thought I would enjoy college because of the freedom, but I hate it! I mean I just started classes yesterday and I already can't stand the other students, the food, and these classes I have to take that has nothing to do with my major!

I'm majoring in business thinking I would take classes that have to do with math and marketing, not English, science, and PHILOSOPHY!

Who in the right mind came up with business majors taking a class in Philosophy!? It doesn't make sense at all!

"Hey, can I sit with you?" A quiet voice asked.

I looked up from my desk to see Namine standing there before me. "Of course." I gently smiled at her.

Namine and I have become good friends ever since my twin brother, Sora and her cousin, Kairi started dating. They both have been together since freshman year in high school.

I wouldn't be surprised if they end up getting married before our college years are over.

"I can't wait for this class," Namine whispered to me.

"I can," I sighed.

"You're not into Philosophy?" She asked.

"No, it's confusing."

"Well, if you ever need help, I can definitely tutor you," Namine suggested.

"Great, I'll need it."

I hang out with Namine more than anyone, but everywhere we go, people think we are dating. They always comment saying how we are a "cute couple" or ask, "How long we have been dating". It's very tiresome especially when I haven't been in a relationship since my sophomore year in high school. I only dated this girl for a couple of months, but I don't know, I guess the spark wasn't there, so I ended our relationship.

Sora and Kairi TRY to fix me up with different girls, but it never works out… I guess I'm just not into them.

"Geez, our professor is late," Namine commented.

"Namine, being five minutes late doesn't mean anything." I shook my head at her. I actually hope he/she cancels class today. That would be awesome!

I looked around the room and there were only fifteen, including Namine and I in this class. All my classes are small, though which I personality don't mind…

"Oh, there he is!" Namine nudged me.

I groaned as the professor opened the classroom door, but my heart stopped altogether when I took in all his features. The professor is… I don't know, attractive? I never thought another man was good-looking before, but this professor catches my eye… I'm not bi or gay, so it's not a big deal I think another man is attractive.

"Hello, class, sorry I'm late." The professor snorted. I think he's being sarcastic?

Everyone in the class grew silent as the professor took his seat at the desk and kicked his legs on top of it.

It's strange how young this professor looks. I'm curious to find out his age. He has to be in his twenties or something.

"Hm. Quiet bunch." The professor yawned as he examined each and every one of us. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He tapped his forehead and grinned.

No one said anything causing Axel to sigh. "You're all going to make this hour and a half boring…"

I caught myself staring at Axel, wishing I sat up front to get a better view. He has fair skin with rosy hues, a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes.

His eyes were bright emerald color and he had purple reverse-teardrop tattoos under each eye.

His clothing made me judge him as "laid back" because instead of wearing suits like the other professors, he wore black ripped skinny jeans and a black tight-fitting T-shirt with black comeback boots.

"So, since you are all so talkative, I guess we can go around the room and have you guys introduce yourselves instead of me bragging about my successes and achievements like the other professors do," Axel said sarcastically.

His comment made me crack a smile. I notice all my other professors talk about themselves during the whole class. I guess they want us to praise them or something… I'm not going to lie, but it's tiresome hearing them brag.

Axel pointed at a boy with blonde spiky hair. "We'll start with you. Tell me your name, major, and something interesting about yourself."

The kid sighed. "I'm Hayner, I'm a multimedia major…"

I blocked out the kid's voice as I focused more on Axel's reaction to him. Axel doesn't seem amused… Maybe he'll make this class easy for all of us. He has to know most of the students in here are forced to take this course.

I glanced over at Namine who had her shoulders back and head held high as she paid attention to all the student's names and majors. She was always a teacher's pet, or what I usually call her, a "goody-good".

"And what's your name?" Axel asked Namine.

 _Shit, I'm next and I haven't come up with anything interesting to say!_ I mentally cursed myself for not thinking of anything cool to say I'm into.

"I'm Namine, I'm an art major, minoring in photography. I guess my interesting fact is that I draw, at least, five sketches a day," Namine said softly.

"I guess you wouldn't be an art major if you didn't like to draw," Axel commented.

Namine could only nod.

"Okay, your turn." Axel glanced at me, making my heart jump into my throat.

"Um, I'm Roxas…"

"Louder," Axel ordered.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Roxas and I'm majoring in business…"

Axel interrupted me. "So, you're forced to take my class," he smirked.

"Yeah," I confessed.

"It's cool… What is something interesting about you?" Axel raised a brow.

I felt my stomach forming into knots as I started to sweat. "Ugh."

"Come on, you have to have something interesting…" Axel stood up from his seat and walked up to my desk!

Is he teasing me?

"Well?" He stood in front of my desk and leaned in so he's only inches away from my face.

"I got stung by a jellyfish twice," I muttered.

"Really?" Axel's eyes sparkled. Did he like my interest? Why would I care if he did?

"Um, yeah," I answered.

"Where at?" He asked.

"Once in the stomach and the other on my right arm."

"Do you have any scars?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, I couldn't enjoy my vacation."

"So you got stung twice at the same time…" Axel locked eyes with me.

"Yep."

"Interesting…" Axel gave me a small smile before walking back to his desk to sit down. He then checked his phone. "Hm, we have five minutes left, but I don't see the point in starting the lesson, so you are all free to go."

Everyone immediately packed their things and sprinted out of the classroom. I waited patiently for Namine as she neatly put everything away in her book bag. We then both stood up from our seats to leave the classroom, but I felt my stomach do a front flip when Axel and I locked eyes…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **NAMINE'S P.O.V.**

After our philosophy class, Roxas and I met up with Sora and Kairi in the library. Kairi and Sora told us all about their classes as Roxas and I listened carefully. I'm happy they are excited as much as I am, but I hope Roxas will start to have an interest in it. I can tell he already hates college…

"How was philosophy?" Kairi asked us.

"The professor didn't lecture, so I can't tell yet," I answered.

"I love it when a professor doesn't lecture on the first day!" Sora grinned.

"Who's the professor?" Kairi questioned.

"Axel," I whispered.

"Oh! I heard about him! He's kind of new here. This is his third semester teaching here." Kairi raised her voice causing the other students around us to hush her.

"Sorry!" She bit her lip.

"He's very young," I added.

"Yeah, no one knows his age. I guess a lot of students ask him all the time, but he never tells." Kairi shrugged.

"I also heard a lot of girls flirt with him and he just shrugs it off. Maybe he's gay," Sora commented.

"Sora!" Kairi snapped.

"What? I'm not saying it's a bad thing!" Sora whined.

"Whatever." Kairi flicked her boyfriend's forehead.

"Hey, Roxas? What do you think about everything?" Sora questioned his twin brother.

"Huh?" Roxas blinked a couple of times. I think he was daydreaming…

"What do you think about the college life, cool, huh?" Sora asked again.

"It's okay," Roxas muttered.

"Come on, Roxas! This is a whole new environment for all of us! These years are going to be the best years of our lives!" Sora cheered causing everyone to glare at him for talking so loud.

"You said the exact same thing about high school." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"But high school was awesome!" Sora grinned.

"Not for me," Roxas sighed.

"I bet you'll end up liking college, Roxas just be patient." I ensured him.

"Whatever you say…" Roxas glanced down at the table.

I took out my phone to look at the time and I immediately gasped. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late for my next class. I'll talk to you guys later!"

"Yeah, we have to get to ours too," Kairi said calmly.

"I don't have my next class until one in the afternoon… I'm going to be bored." Roxas frowned.

"You'll be fine." Sora patted Roxas' shoulder.

The three of us all said our goodbyes to Roxas before leaving him. I wish I could stay to keep him company, but I'm not the type of person to skip class.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

My friends left me in this stupid library to suffer. I guess I'll listen to music to ease my mind… I took out my earbuds and plugged it into my iPhone to listen to my Pandora station…

My mind started to wonder as I gazed down at the desk. I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding until I saw a fist knocking on the desk to get my attention.

Annoyed, I took my earbuds out of my ears and looked up to see Axel staring at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, um, hi, Axel." I stuttered.

 _Axel is talking to me._

"I just saw a dude that looked like you… I know this is a stupid question but is that your twin?" He asked as he sat across from me.

"Yeah, that's my twin," I answered.

"You're cuter…" Axel muttered low.

"Huh?!" Did I hear him wrong?

"It's Nothing… So, you think you're going to enjoy my class?" Axel asked.

"I honestly don't think so," I confessed.

"I get it, Philosophy isn't your thing." Axel snorted.

"It's not that, I don't understand it."

"Well, I'll be happy to help. Philosophy is my life, so." He shrugged.

"Thanks…" Why do I feel nervous around him? I'm starting to sweat again.

"Where's your little blonde girlfriend?" Axel's question stunned me.

"Namine? Oh, she's not my girlfriend…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not seeing anyone!" I raised my voice then immediately covered my mouth. Why am I so lame?!

Axel chuckled. "Cool, cool."

I felt my cheeks heating up as I averted my gaze from his.

"Are you always like this?" Axel asked.

"Like what?"

"This shy and backwards."

"No, I don't think so…" I stammered. Great, he thinks I'm a nerd with no personality.

"You don't have to be like that around me. I don't want to just be your professor, I want to be your friend too."

My eyes widened at his comment. "Alright…"

"I'll get you to break out of your little shell." He winked.

I caught myself smiling as he smiled back at me. He then slowly got out of his seat, making my heart drop.

 _He's leaving already._

"I would like to stay longer to chat, but I have to teach another class," he sighed. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Axel."

He looked at me for the last time before leaving the library. I guess I'm back to being antisocial while listening to Pandora…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **NAMINE'S P.O.V.**

The day was finally over and I decided to keep Roxas company in his dorm room since Sora went out with Kairi for the evening.

It's strange, though. Roxas seems lost in thought about something. I hope he isn't sad about his classes or anything.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Nothing just a lot of my mind." He sat next to me on his bed while I'm drawing in my sketchpad.

"I see. You know what I notice when we were in that Philosophy class?"

"Huh?" He yawned.

"That Axel seemed more interested in you than the other students."

I know it's not a big deal about our Philosophy professor making conversation with a student, but it's just crazy how he took an interest towards Roxas out of all the other students.

Roxas' face immediately grew rosy. "Maybe he took a liking towards my jellyfish story. I don't know."

"Maybe…"

I wonder why Roxas is getting flustered over Axel? Does he have a little crush on our professor? I could picture Roxas being gay because he never really paid any attention towards a girl…

I would support him if he came out. I just hope he doesn't stay in the closet if it's true he's gay or a little bi-curious. I heard so many stories of gay men not coming out and they all lived a miserable life…

"So, um… What are you drawing?" Roxas changed the subject.

"Us!" I grinned and showed him my sketch.

I drew a picture of Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and I holding hands. We all had huge smiles on our faces because we're experiencing a life-changing event.

"That's really good." Roxas complimented.

"Thanks!"

I continued to try and finish my drawing while Roxas sat there with a blank expression on his face. I never saw him this deep in his own thoughts before… I wonder if he's thinking about Axel?


	2. Chapter 2 - Barely Legal

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey, guys! I just wanted to beg PLEASE DON'T HATE AXEL AFTER THIS CHAPTER! You'll figure out what I mean after reading!**

Chapter 2

Barely Legal

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

 **RING, RING, RING!**

"What the fuck?! I lazily reached out to answer the phone.

"Hello?!" I snapped.

"Hey, Red." Larxene hummed.

"What do you want?" I hate it when people wake me up this early…

"Were you sleeping?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I was." I rolled my eyes as I sat up from my bed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to grab drinks tonight with Demyx, Saix, Zexion, Marluxia, and myself."

I thought for a moment then sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! See you tonight, Red!" She obnoxiously laughed and hung up the phone.

I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it is…

 _Six thirty in the fucking morning…_

I don't get up for another hour! Oh, well. I stretched and slowly got out of bed to go take a shower to start the day.

I'm not really in the mood to teach especially when I know I'm not seeing that shy blonde boy… I don't know why, but he caught my eye. He's probably not even gay.

 _I could turn him gay, though._ I smirked to myself as I turned the knob to start the water. I immediately applied shampoo in my hair as I kept thinking about Roxas. He has to be a little curious, he couldn't stop blushing when I talked to him yesterday, but maybe he's just that shy… Would I really consider hooking up with another student after what happened last year? Shouldn't I have learned my lesson? He is really cute… I think he would be worth it.

I rinsed my hair then lavished it with conditioner, but I still was thinking about him… Why would I jump to conclusions when I don't even know the kid's sexuality? I don't want to creep the kid out.

Hell, it was easy getting that girl. She practically threw herself on me; too bad she was needy, though.

I washed my whole body and rinsed myself off before I got out of the shower… I then rushed to make myself coffee since I'll need it to start this long ass day.

 _Hopefully, I'll see that cute blonde boy; it'll make my day a little better._

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

"ROXAS, GET UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR CLASS!" Sora nudged me roughly.

"Stop, Sora! Okay, okay. I'm up, chill!" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see my twin brother looking down at me.

"Mom and dad want me to make sure you do good on your first semester, Roxas! We don't want you to fail out." Sora grinned.

"I'm not going to, geez." I sat up from my bed and yawned. I wish I didn't room with my brother; it was a HUGE mistake.

Before Sora went to lecture me some more, there was a knock at the door. Sora rushed to see who it was and no surprise it's his best friend Riku.

"Hey, Sora." He greeted.

"What's up, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I know you said you didn't want a fake, but I got you one anyways." Riku handed him an ID, but Sora immediately gave it back.

"I'm not accepting it! I told you, I'm not going to bars underage with you!" Sora snapped.

"But, this is what college is all about! You're making yourself look lame, Sora!" Riku shouted out.

"I don't care what other people think of me as long as I have Kairi by my side!" Sora shouted back.

Riku and I both eyed each other and began to snicker. Sora can be too corny when it comes to Kari, I mean what do I expect? They have been dating since high school, so I guess it's only natural…

"Stop making fun of me, you two!" Sora whined.

"Whatever, hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

Riku walked up to my bed and handed me Sora's fake. "Since you two are twins, do you want it? I don't want this to go to waste."

I examined it and nodded. "Sure."

"Great, maybe we should be best friends since Sora is turning into a nerd," Riku said teasingly.

"Just because I don't want to go bar hopping with you, doesn't mean I'm a nerd!" Sora glared at his childhood friend.

"Yeah, sure." Riku rolled his eyes. "So, how about tonight?"

"Tonight?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yeah, let's go to a bar, just the two of us!"

I never really hung out with Riku. He's Sora's friend, not mine, but it would be fun to go out. I obviously have never been to a bar before.

"Okay, I'm in." I shrugged.

"Great, I'll drive! See you tonight!" Riku said as he left our room.

I'm not going to lie, but I'm excited to go out tonight. I haven't really done much since I got here. I know this is the first week, but the other students already went to house parties and did other fun stuff while I just sat here…

"I don't think it's a good idea, Roxas. What if you get caught?" Sora asked in concern.

"Sora, all they would do is take the fake, I can't get arrested." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing. You might finally meet a girl!"

"That's the least of my worries," I muttered.

Sora shook his head. "Don't tell me you want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"I'm still young, I'll eventually meet someone sooner or later, chill," I sighed.

"Alright, I just don't want you living with our parents for the rest of your life."

"That's not going to happen, Sora."

Sora shrugged as I finally got out of bed to get ready for my classes. I want to get out of this room and fast. Sora is already testing my patience.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

This day really dragged on! I'm excited to drink until I can't remember a damn thing. I'm waiting for the other professors to get here. We always go to the same dive bar near campus, but it's a decent bar, so there's no point in going anywhere else.

I haven't seen Roxas all day, which sucked, but I'll, at least, see him tomorrow in class. I guess it's something to look forward to.

"Hey, Red!" Larxene came out of nowhere and sat next to me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Zexion and Saix bailed, but the other two are coming," she answered.

"Cool, cool."

Larxene is the math professor and has been there for a handful of years. She was actually the first professor I hung out with. She's kind of a bitch, but she means well.

"HEY, GUYS!" Demyx shouted out as him and Marluxia sat across from us.

"Hey," Larxene greeted back.

"So, it's just us four…" I muttered.

"Hey, we'll still have fun, chill!" Demyx grinned.

Demyx teaches music which is one of the blow off classes at the university. I always tease him for teaching a lame class, but he doesn't care because he ends up sleeping with a handful of girls and constantly brags about it. He's around the same age as me so it's not really a big deal if he hooks up with the students since they are basically around the same age as us, well, kind of…

"I wish for winter break already," Marluxia said out of nowhere.

Marluxia teaches sociality. Like Larxene, he's been there for a handful of years. He doesn't really like teaching here, but no other universities will hire him, so he's screwed.

"Let's take shots to forget this long day!" Larxene cheered and immediately ran up to the bar to order us shots.

"So, Axel, going to hook up with a student with issues this year?" Demyx asked teasingly.

"I told you to never mention her ever again." I gritted my teeth.

I'm sick of all these professors up my ass for hooking up with that chick. I didn't know she had issues when I first talked to her. I thought she was just an innocent girl who wanted a little attention. I had no idea she was needy. I told her from the beginning how I wasn't looking for anything serious, but she still wanted to be with me. It's not my fault she got attached!

"I just saw her not too long ago," Marluxia sighed. "She still looks a mess; dark circles under her eyes, scars on her wrists…"

"ENOUGH!" I interrupted him. I don't want to spend this whole evening talking about her!

"Don't tell me you three are arguing about that needy girl again?" Larxene asked as she handed us each a shot.

"Not anymore." I downed my shot and set the empty glass down on the table. "I'll get us the next round. What do you guys want?"

Larxene took her shot and smirked. "I want cranberry and vodka."

"I want that too!" Marluxia said as he took his shot.

"I want rum and coke," Demyx grinned.

"Alright, be right back." I left the table to order our drinks at the bar, but my eyes widened when I saw Roxas and Riku coming in.

"Hey, Roxas," I greeted casually.

"Um, hey, Axel," he whispered.

I smirked at his shyness. "You're twenty-one?" I find that hard to believe. He barely looks legal.

He shook his head no, and I began to chuckle.

"It's cool. I remember those days. I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?" I offered.

"That won't be necessary." Roxas averted his gaze.

"No, I insist." I can't get enough of him. He's really cute when he's shy like this…

"He said no!" Riku snapped.

 _Great, he's going to cock block me._

"Well, long time no see, Riku." I snorted.

"We don't want anything to do with you," Riku mumbled.

"Riku!" Roxas gasped.

"No, you need to stay away from him, Roxas. He's no good," Riku warned him.

"Relax, I was just asking him if he wanted a drink. Is there any harm in that?" I raised a brow.

"AXEL! WHERE'S OUR DRINKS?!" Larxene yelled from across the bar.

I huffed and quickly ordered the drinks to take them back to the table. I wanted to keep talking to Roxas, but I didn't want to deal with Riku. We don't get along since the chick I used to hook up with is his best friend…

"FINALLY!" Demyx cheered.

Everyone began to chug their drinks while I only took small sips of mine. My eyes were glued to Riku and Roxas. I wonder if Riku is dating him, but Roxas told me yesterday he wasn't dating anyone, plus I don't think Riku is gay…

"Why do you keep looking at them?" Marluxia asked me.

"I'm not." I finally downed my drink until there was nothing left.

"You're probably checking the blonde one out. I keep forgetting you're bi," Larxene commented.

"That's gross!" Demyx gagged.

"What? That I'm into both? How is that gross?" I got offended at Dem's comment. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"I mean, I'm not against gay people at all, but it's either one or the other. You can't love them both, that's just selfish plus that's asking for a sexual disease!" Dem said.

"Says the man who sleeps with a student every day." Larxene laughed out loud.

"Seriously, Dem you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I don't sleep around as much as you do, so worry about your fucking self!" I stood up from the table to go chill with Roxas and the cock blocker.

"Where are you going?" Marluxia questioned.

"Don't worry about it." I casually walked over to sit on the other side of Roxas; I felt Riku's eyes glaring at me, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," Roxas answered.

"We want to enjoy ourselves without you," Riku said sternly.

"What is your problem? He's in my class, I'm just trying to make a friend, that's all." I rolled my eyes.

"We need to talk, now!" Riku ordered.

I snorted. "Fine, whatever."

I followed Riku outside while Roxas watched us from the bar. I immediately lit up a cig to calm my nerves since I knew what Riku wanted to talk about.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riku clenched his teeth.

"What? Can't I talk to a student I teach?" I asked innocently.

"You know what the fuck you're doing! That's my best friend's brother and if you hurt him, then they'll be hell! You already fucked over my one friend…"

I held my hand out to interrupt him. "You know you're friend is fucked up in the head! How dare you blame me for what happened to her?! You knew she needed help, but you continue to blame everything on me! I tried to get her help, yet she refused it!"

Riku grew silent as I inhaled my cig.

"Plus you know the whole story. She grew obsessive; she stalked me! I was nothing but nice to her!" I shouted out.

"I know, it's just… It sucks…" Riku averted his gaze at the ground.

I took a deep breath. "How is she?" I asked calmly.

"Well, she's back here taking classes… She's finally seeing a therapist and taking antidepressants."

I finished puffing my cig and threw it on the ground to stomp on it. "Well, that's good."

Riku sighed. "Has she finally left you alone?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen nor heard from her," I answered.

"That's good. I'm sorry I attacked you; I just don't want the same thing happening to Roxas. He's already lonely, so…"

"Lonely?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I mean he hardly goes on dates, I personally think he's gay, but Sora won't believe it. Their parents are against it," he explained.

"Being gay?"

"Yeah, I think that's why Roxas won't date anyone because he's not allowed to be with another man."

"How do you know he's gay? Just because he doesn't date girls, doesn't mean anything." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sora and his girlfriend try to set him up, but he either bails or acts strange."

"Acts strange?" What the hell does that mean?

"I can't explain it, but it's like when a little kid see's a needle for a shot. The kid's eyes widened and he shakes in fear just like Roxas when Sora mentions a girl." Riku shrugged.

"Yep, he's definitely gay." I couldn't help myself but grin.

"Don't even think about it. I don't want the same thing happening to him like it did to her."

"Look, you can't stop me from talking to him. I'm attracted to the kid."

"He's your student!" Riku argued.

"He's not that much younger than me!" I argued back.

"What are you talking about? He's only eighteen!"

"Well, I'm twenty-five. That's not that bad," I said casually.

"You're sick," Riku muttered.

I could only chuckle. "Whatever, but like I said, you can't stop me from getting to know him."

"Do what you want, Axel, but again, if you hurt him, then we're going to have problems," Riku warned.

I rolled my eyes at the naïve brat. "I'm not scared of a little kid such as yourself, but it won't be anything like last year so relax."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, shall we go in, or are you going to keep threatening me?" I asked teasingly.

"Let's go in."

We both went back inside the bar and I sat on one side of Roxas while Riku sat on the other side.

"What were you two talking about?" Roxas questioned.

"Stupid stuff." I shrugged. "What do you want to drink?"

"Um…" Roxas pondered.

"Hm, are you a whiskey or a vodka person?" I raised a brow, but Roxas' face grew red. I wonder if he ever drank before? "Well, do you like coke?"

"The pop coke?" Roxas eye's widened.

I snickered. "Yeah."

"Um, yeah."

"Then try rum and coke."

"Okay, I'll try it," he whispered.

"Riku? Do you want anything?" I asked him.

"I'll get the same thing," he answered bluntly.

"Alright."

I ordered all three of us rum and cokes and we drank them all in silence. I wanted to make conversation with the shy boy, but it's hard when Riku keeps glaring at me.

"Aren't you worried?" Roxas questioned.

"About?"

"Getting a hangover for tomorrow. I mean you are teaching and all…" Roxas' voice trailed.

"Psh, it takes a lot to get me hung over, I'll be fine."

"Do you drink all the time?"

"At least five times a week," I answered.

Roxas gasped. "That's a lot."

"Welcome to the college life," I said sarcastically.

"You're too old to be living the college life," I heard Riku mumbled.

"You're lucky I don't teach you, Riku, I would've failed you by now," I smirked.

"Whatever," Riku sighed.

"How old are you?" Roxas asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone…" I hummed.

"I won't."

"Twenty-five."

"Wow, I knew you were young, but not that young!"

"That's not young," Riku commented.

"Yeah, it is!" Roxas stuck up for me.

I finished my drink and grinned at the cute boy. I want to stay longer to get to know him, but I'm sick of Riku's sly remarks. Maybe I'll get some alone time with Roxas tomorrow.

"Well, I better get going. You better not skip my class tomorrow because you got a little drunk." I stood up from the bar stool and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"I won't…" Roxas laughed.

"See you." I left the bar with a huge smile on my face. I'll make sure Roxas won't be lonely anymore.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, so you're probably confused on what Riku, Axel, and the other professors are talking about, BUT things will be revealed throughout the story. Hence, why I didn't tell you ( as the reader ) who the person is that's obsessed with Axel, and the full story between them. Keep reading and I'll explain later. :p**

 **COMMENT YOUR OPINIONS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - One Phone Call Away

Chapter 3

One Phone Call Away

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

Damn, my head is killing me. Riku and I drank so much after Axel left us. I envy Riku who is skipping all his classes today. I was going to skip Axel's class, but he would have known I overdid it last night. Plus I kind of wanted to see him today… I don't know why, though.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"There, there." Namine rubbed my back lightly.

"I think I'm still drunk," I whispered.

I eyed the clock and it's passed eight, which means Axel is late. I wonder if he's always going to be tardy? I don't blame him; it's brutal to teach an eight AM. Hell, it's a pain being a student around that time too.

Axel opened the door and walked in casually. "Sorry I'm late," he muttered as he took his seat at his desk and immediately kicked his feet on top of it.

We both made eye contact and I felt my cheeks growing rosy as he smirked at me.

"Looks like someone had a little fun last night," he said in a low voice.

Namine gasped as I gulped. Is he teasing me?

"Anyways, I guess it's time to lecture," he sighed and cleared his throat. "Today we are going to talk about Aristotle who his known as a Greek philosopher and scientist…"

I closed my eyes and blocked out Axel's lecture. I tried my best to not fall asleep, but it failed.

"Roxas!" Namine nudged me.

"Huh?" She startled me…

"Don't fall asleep! He already did a jab at you about drinking, you want him to keep picking on you?" She asked in concern.

"The reason why he knows is because I saw him at the bar last night," I explained.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes widened.

"Roxas!" Axel called out my name.

I felt my heart sinking. "Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"Do you know where Aristotle was born?" Axel raised a brow.

I averted my gaze to the ground. "No…"

"Then you better pay attention instead of talking about your party life to your friend," he smirked.

"Sorry," Namine whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes. What is his deal? I went to his stupid class and he has the nerve to pick on me? If I knew he would be teasing me then I would've stayed in my dorm and slept all morning and early afternoon.

Axel continued to lecture as I shut my eyes again. I feel lightheaded and drowsy. I don't think I'm going to make it to the end of the class. I looked up at Axel, but I still am blocking out his lecture, yet we kept making eye contact. I wanted to look away but his emerald green eyes put me in a trance.

He would gently smile at me as he kept talking while I caught myself smiling back. Am I falling for my teacher? There's no way I'm gay, though… Right?

I doubt Axel is even curious and if he was; he wouldn't want an inexperienced kid like me. I can't remember the last time I kissed someone plus I'm a virgin.

"Ugh!" I unexpectedly felt my stomach twitch and I covered my mouth with my right hand. I think I'm going to…

"Roxas, are you alright there?" Axel narrowed his eyes.

I couldn't answer him. It's coming! I stood up from my seat and sprinted out of the room. I can't believe I have to throw up! I'm such a loser…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

Everyone including myself stared at the wide open door that Roxas darted out of. I wanted to chuckle at the cute, innocent boy, but it wouldn't be professional plus I didn't want his best friend telling him that I was laughing at him.

"Focus back on me," I sighed as I continued to lecture the students.

In the back of my mind, I had an idea to get Roxas' number, but he has to come back in here for me to get it. I actually got the idea from Demyx. He makes all the students write their names and numbers on a piece of paper and states how he'll offer to tutor if they need it then BOOM, he gets all these girls' numbers for help. I might have to text him first to offer to tutor since he's shy and all.

I eyed Roxas as he came back in the room. He had his head down low and his face was bright red. He slowly took his seat next to his friend as I kept talking about Aristotle.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

Man, how embarrassing! Everyone knew what I was doing! My eyes scanned my shirt and pants, praying I didn't puke on myself and I was lucky I didn't find anything. At least one thing is going right, I guess.

"Okay, so since we only have a couple minutes left, I want to stop here and send a blank sheet of paper around for your names and numbers so I can keep in contact with you all just in case you need tutoring or whatever," Axel said casually as he gave a student up front a piece of paper.

We all filled out our names and numbers and as soon as Namine and I finished writing our information down, we got up to leave the room, but Axel watched me intensively until I was gone.

"That's pretty cool Axel is offering to tutor, huh, Roxas?" Namine smiled at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I'm in my own little world… I'm debating whether I should go to my next class or not.

"But what I don't get is why he didn't give us HIS number and we all text him when we need help…" Namine's voice trailed.

"Beats me. All I'm concerned about is this headache," I sighed.

"You know, Sora and Kairi want us to go out tonight since it's Thursday…" Namine rolled her eyes.

Thursday night is like a Friday night for us college students since this university doesn't offer Friday classes. I mean it's a cool idea, but I doubt I want to drink two days in a row especially since I NEVER drink.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **NAMINE'S P.O.V.**

Roxas and I met Sora and Kairi at the library. I felt bad for Roxas because Sora kept asking him about last night. I guess Riku told Sora how Axel bought them each a drink. I wonder why Axel would buy Roxas a drink? Is my theory right about the two men into each other?

"It's not a big deal, Sora." Roxas groaned.

"I think it is! I bet Axel is gay! He wouldn't buy a drink for any of the girl students!" Kairi chimed in.

"I'm not gay, though," Roxas muttered but his face started to grow rosy.

"Why is your face red?" Sora questioned.

I nudged Sora. "Let's leave him alone. He's not feeling to well."

"Okay, sorry. So are you guys down for tonight?!" Sora grinned.

"No, I'm going to work on this drawing I've been working on for awhile," I whispered.

"Awe, come on, Namine! You need to go out and meet men!" Kairi whined.

"That's the least of my worries." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least, Roxas is down, right?" Sora asked his twin brother pleadingly.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"So, you would go out with my best friend but not with your own brother!" Sora tried to sound offended.

Roxas sighed. "Okay, fine, but don't try and hook me up with anyone and I mean it, guys." He glared at Kairi and Sora.

"Fine, fine," they said in unison.

I lightly patted Roxas on the head while he continued to glare at the two of them. It's kind of annoying how pushy those two are.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I decided to skip my other classes and take a long nap since Sora is making me go out with him tonight.

The whole day went fast, yet no surprise there because I slept all day, but now I'm getting ready for a club that's a little off campus. The only people that are going with Sora, Kairi, and I are Riku and one of Kairi's friends that I never met before; I hope I have fun, but I wish I just stayed in and slept some more.

"Almost ready? Our friends should be coming soon," Sora said as he combed his brown spiky hair.

"Yeah, sure." I just threw on a pair of black baggy jeans and a white T-shirt. There's no one I want to impress.

I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket and I immediately checked to see whom it was. I bet it is Namine to tell me to "stay safe". But, it wasn't her. It's a number I didn't recognize.

 **Unknown: Hey.**

 **Me: Who's this?**

 **Unknown: It's Axel.**

I felt my heart do a front flip as I began to type violently on my phone. I bet he's texting all his classmates, though.

 **Me: Oh, hey. Texting all the students I see?**

I mentally face palmed myself after I sent that text. Why would I say that? Is it because I'm hoping he's only texting me? It's all wishful thinking…

 **Axel: No, just you.**

I felt my eyes widened as I smiled down at my phone. He is only texting me!

 **Axel: I wanted to make sure you were okay.**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm fine now. My brother is making me go out with him tonight. I don't know if I can handle it…**

 **Axel: I see, well I hope you have fun. If you need anything, I'm here.**

 **Me: Thanks, Axel.**

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy," Sora commented.

I looked up from my phone and blushed. "Ugh, it's nothing."

Before Sora had the chance to ask any more questions, Kairi, her friend, and Riku came in our room.

"Hey, Roxas! This is my friend, Olette! Olette this is Roxas!" Kairi introduced us to each other, but it made me feel uncomfortable because I knew what Kairi was doing. I just got done telling Sora and her earlier not to try and hook me up with anyone!

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey, it's very nice to meet you." Olette gently smiled at me.

The five of us grew silent until Sora cleared his throat.

"So, we taking shots or?" He held up a cheap bottle of vodka high in the air.

"Yes, let us drink!" Kairi cheered.

Sora got out five shot glasses for us and immediately poured the vodka into them. He made sure they were all filled up to the top.

"How many shots should we do before we go to the club?" Kairi asked.

"A lot since you little kiddies aren't old enough," Riku smirked.

"You aren't old enough either, Riku!" Sora argued.

"Yeah, but I got a fake and so does Roxas. I guess in the bartenders' eyes, we are old enough!" Riku chuckled.

"Whatever." Sora rolled his eyes.

We all grabbed our shot glass and downed our shot. I couldn't help myself, but gag. Everyone says the first shot is always the worse and the rest of the shots will go down easier.

"Ready for another round?" Riku asked.

"We just took one!" Kairi snapped at him.

"Yeah, but we have to take a lot now. I don't want to go to the club too late," Riku said.

"Fine, fine. Another round then!" Kairi ordered as she poured vodka in our shot glasses.

This is going to be an interesting night.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **OLETTE'S P.O.V.**

I lost count on how many shots we all took, but I think we, at least, took eight or was it nine? Whatever, it doesn't matter. We were all finally at the club, and I'm pretty intoxicated!

I couldn't take my eyes off of Roxas. He's very attractive, but he isn't really paying attention to me. I wonder if he likes someone else? Kairi did tell me he's really shy, though.

"Go talk to him!" Kairi commanded.

"I don't think he's into me," I pouted.

"Sure he is! I told you he's really shy, make the first move!" Kairi grinned.

I took a deep breath and walked up to Roxas. He's sitting by himself in the lounge area. I guess he's really not much of a dancer.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked.

"Um, sure." He looked up from his phone.

I sat really close to him, but he tried to scoot away from me. I immediately rested my head on his shoulder so he wouldn't move anymore…

"Are you drunk?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I can tell he is pretty drunk because his eyes are bloodshot red and his face is rosy.

"Me too," I said.

There's awkward silence between us. He's really hard to talk to, but I don't want to leave him alone. I really think he's super cute!

"Um, you have that fake, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I do…"

"You should get us drinks. I think we aren't drunk enough," I suggested.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he muttered and stood up from the couch to get us alcohol. Maybe if I get him to drink more then he'll open up to me!

I scanned the club and spotted Kairi dancing with Sora while Riku is at the bar, drinking by himself. I then saw Roxas ordering us drinks. I couldn't wait to drink more especially with Roxas; he's adorable!

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

The rest of the night I hung out with Olette. She's rather clingy, though. She kept trying to sit on my lap or try and kiss me. I'm really annoyed at Kairi for bringing her along. I just wished I stayed at the dorm.

I couldn't stop checking my phone. I never usually care if someone texts me, but I think I'm waiting for a text from Axel… I know he's not going to contact me, yet I really wish he would.

 **Sora: Hey, Kairi is coming back to our room after this, so is it okay if you sleep somewhere else? If not, we can stay elsewhere.**

I groaned at the text from Sora because he got my hopes up. I should've known Axel isn't going to text me at one forty-five in the morning…

"Oh! Your brother kicked you out of the room, huh?" Olette read my text over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I'm kind of used to it."

"Well, you can stay with me," she offered.

"No, that's okay…"

"I insist! Don't worry, I won't do anything!" She ruffled my hair.

I was going to refuse again, but I can't wake up Namine. I usually stay with her when Sora kicks me out, but I know she would be sleeping by now, plus I don't really have anyone else to ask…

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Great! Let's get out of here. The place is going to close in fifteen minutes anyways!" Olette pulled me up off the couch and pretty much dragged me out of the place. I'm really drunk so my vision is blurry. It's not a big deal to stay in her dorm. She said we aren't going to do anything.

After we left the club, I texted Sora to let him know it's okay to bring his girlfriend in our room.

I didn't remember much after that especially the walk back to the dorms. It's like I blinked and now I'm sitting on Olette's bed while she's in the bathroom.

I lied back while my head is spinning. I drank way too much tonight. I think this is worse than last night…

"Hey," Olette said seductively.

I didn't answer, but my eyes widened when I saw Axel right in front of me. What is he doing in Olette's room? Why is he straddling me?

"I want to make you feel good," he whispered.

"Axel?" I called out his name while I heard the zipper from my pants go down.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Axel, it's me, Olette."

I snapped out of it as I felt someone touching me down there. I pushed Olette out of the way as I stood up from the bed. I then darted out of her room while I zipped my pants back up.

I looked down at my pants as I saw a bulge from growing hard. Was it because I pictured Axel going down on me?

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

 **RING. RING. RING.**

I groaned as I lazily grabbed my phone off the nightstand. Who the hell would call me this late at night?!

"Hello?" I answered annoyingly.

"Um, Axel?"

I sat up from my bed as I felt my eyes widening… _That voice._

"Roxas?" I called out his name.

"Yeah, um… Can you… I don't know… Um…"

Roxas couldn't stop stuttering. I tried my best not to laugh at the kid, but it's pretty hard. He's more backwards when he's drunk than sober.

"What do you need?" I asked gently.

"Can you come pick me up? I mean you don't have too… I just…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the dorms, but my brother is with his girlfriend in our room and…"

I interrupted him. "I'll be there in fifteen."

"Really? Okay, I'll wait for you."

I hung up the phone and immediately threw clothes on. I then rushed to go in my black sports car to pick up the innocent drunk. I regretted texting him tonight, but after this call, I feel a lot better now. I couldn't wait to see him.

It didn't take me long to get to the campus and I sent a quick text to let him know where I'm parked at. I mentally kept telling myself over and over again to not try anything funny. I don't know how the hell I'm going to keep my hands off of him.

I heard a knock on the passenger's window and I unlocked the door so he could get in.

"Um, hey," he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked teasingly.

"My head is spinning," he confessed.

"Well, if you have to throw up, let me know so I can pull over on the side of the road. I don't want you to puke in the car." I ruffled his hair playfully.

"I'll be fine, Axel."

I drove as fast as I could back to my apartment. I'm having Roxas all to myself. I know I'll end up sleeping on the couch, but it'll be worth it.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hm?" I looked over at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I told you if you needed anything to just ask."

"It's just strange…" His voice trailed.

"Huh?"

"Some chick Kairi tried to hook me up with tried to have sex with me."

"And?"

"I ran out of her room and called you." He snorted.

"Man, those whores are sure pushy," I sighed.

"Are all girls at this university whores?" He questioned innocently.

"No, I mean, I don't know." I shrugged. "It's college so everyone will sleep with anyone."

"Yeah, you do get a lot of girls after you, huh?"

How would he know that?! I don't want him to think I'm only into chicks!

"Why would you say that?" I clenched my teeth.

"Kairi told me that she heard a lot of the girls talk to you, but you don't pay them any attention," he explained.

"Well, she's right."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you pay any attention to them?"

I deeply sighed. "Because they aren't worth my time. I'm not really into them, you know? Plus it's not a big deal they flirt with me. They flirt with everyone."

"That's gross…"

"It's college," I smirked.

We finally arrived at my apartment. I offered Roxas to help him walk, but he told me he could handle himself. I doubt it since he's stumbling all over the place.

"Here." I wrapped my arm around his waist and supported him while I fished out my house keys in my pocket.

"I got to count on you for everything, huh?" He whispered.

I unlocked the door and grinned. "I wouldn't mind it."

I offered Roxas something to drink or eat, but he just told me he wanted to lie down so I immediately guided him to my bedroom.

"Thanks, Axel." Roxas sat on the bed.

"It's nothing," I whispered as I sat really close to him.

I examined Roxas as he seemed to be lost in thought. No surprise there because he's always in his own little world, but something is bothering him…

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Can I tell you something?" He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Sure, what's up?"

Roxas leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against mine. My eyes widened at his unexpected action, but I, of course, kissed him back. I gently pushed him down on my bed and straddled him as we kept kissing. I then slid my tongue inside his mouth as he moaned out.

 _Damn, his moans are sexy as fuck._

"Axel," he whispered my name.

I pulled back from his lips and pinned his wrists down on the mattress. I stared deep into his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Before that chick tried to have sex with me, I thought about someone…"

I tilted my head in confusion as a pain of jealousy hit me hard. Why the fuck would he mention someone when I'm straddling him?

"Oh, yeah?" I sighed.

"That someone was you," he muttered.

"Really?" I asked seductively. "What did you picture me doing to you?"

Roxas gulped. "You unzipped my pants and lowered yourself…"

"Like this?" I interrupted him as I slowly unzipped his pants. I went to lower my head down there until I examined Roxas.

I felt guilty as I pictured the girl that I basically ruined her life. Her pale skin and her big blue eyes staring up at me… Shit, I can't do this.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"We can't," I mumbled.

"Why? Is it because I'm a terrible kisser? I know I'm not experienced, but I can try!"

I pressed my pointer finger against his lips. "Sh, it's not that. I want to take this slow. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You aren't if I want to, right?" He asked pleadingly.

"We should do this when you're sober, Roxas…"

Roxas frowned but then nodded. "Um, okay."

I slowly got off of him and sighed. "It's for the best."

"I guess…"

I helped tuck Roxas in my bed and he passed out as soon as he was settled in. I then went into the living room to crash on the couch. I didn't regret my decision even though I felt his hard on against my thigh, but that's beside the point.

I want to take it slow with him and get to know him. I might actually like the kid even though I have no clue why, but I'm willing to find out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pleasure & Ice Cream

Chapter 4

Pleasure & Sea-Salt Ice Cream

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes but freaked as soon as I realized the situation I put myself into the night before. I'm kind of relieved I slept in my clothes, but where's Axel? I couldn't really remember what all happened last night; all I remember is Olette forcing herself on me.

I shivered at the thought of her straddling me…

" _Did I call Axel after I pushed her off of me?"_ I ponder to myself.

I can smell bacon coming from the kitchen, yet I'm hesitant if I should just stay in Axel's bed or follow the scent. I let my stomach decided since it started to growl after I sensed that delicious smell.

"Axel?" I called his name out as soon as I left his bedroom.

"In here," he shouted from the kitchen.

I walked into his kitchen to see him preparing breakfast for us. He put a lot of work into it! I eyed the table that had pancakes, bacon, strawberries, blueberries, pineapples, and coffee cluttered on it.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" I asked softly.

"Just thought you would be hungry," he answered as he prepared waffles from the counter.

"Oh, well, thank you," I whispered.

"Sit down and dig in. I'm almost done with these waffles."

I did as he said and fixed myself a plate, but I grunted in pain from a throbbing headache. I defiantly drank a lot more last night than the night I drank with Riku at the dive bar.

"How's your head?" Axel questioned as he brought a plate full of waffles over to the table.

"It… Hurts."

Axel chuckled while he sat across from me. "I kind of figured since you were really out of it last night."

"Sorry." I felt my face heating up. I hope I didn't make an ass out of myself.

"No, don't apologize! It was entertaining," Axel said with his mouth full.

I took my first bite of my pancakes and my eyes widened on how good they were. I mean it's not hard to make pancakes, but these were the best pancakes I have ever had. Axel must be a really good cook.

"You like them?" Axel examined me.

I nodded as I kept chewing.

"Good." He grinned. "So, do you remember anything from last night?"

I shrugged. "All I remember is Olette forcing herself on me. I don't even remember when I called you."

"I think you called me after the incident," Axel sighed. "That was pretty fucked up of her."

"Yeah, I blame my brother and his girlfriend for trying to hook us up."

"I'm sure they didn't know she was going to try and rape you," Axel smirked.

"But if it weren't for them then I wouldn't be in that situation," I countered.

"Hm. True."

I wanted to ask Axel what all happened last night, but I don't know if I want to know, to be honest. I'm scared to find out if I did something embarrassing or strange.

"You're cute when you're drunk, by the way," Axel said out of nowhere.

"What all happened? Did I do something stupid?" I bit my lip, afraid to hear his answer.

Axel smirked before answering me. "You kissed me."

I felt my heart sinking. He has to be lying, right?! I'm not gay, well, I don't think I am, but why would I do something so _bold_? That's not like me to throw myself on someone. Geez, it's like I was the "Olette" in that situation.

"Don't worry, that's all we did. I even crashed on the couch so you could have my bed. It's just a kiss, nothing to regret," he muttered.

"I don't regret it," I said in a low voice.

"You don't?" Axel asked shockingly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just… Surprised. It's not like me to be bold and I don't think I'm gay, so…"

Axel interrupted me. "Trust me, you're gay. That kiss proved it."

I felt my cheeks getting rosy. "Sorry…"

"No, I liked it."

"I'm sure I wasn't any good. I can't remember the last time I kissed someone. I'm inexperienced." I stared down at my plate.

"Couldn't tell. You're a good kisser. Don't cut yourself short."

I looked up at him and we locked eyes. I didn't know how to answer him. He thinks I'm a good kisser? I should take the compliment from him since he's really experienced, or I think so anyways.

"So, what plans do you have on this fine Friday?" Axel changed the subject.

"Ugh, sleeping," I answered as I rubbed my temples to try and soothe the throbbing pain.

"Hm. Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, but I doubt that will happen. Sora hates it when I sleep in all day," I sighed.

"You can stay here and rest up," he insisted casually.

"I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure you have plans…" My voice trailed. It was nice of him to offer.

"I don't have any plans. I wouldn't mind lounging around with someone." Axel grinned.

"Um, you sure?" I can't believe I'm going to spend all day with my Philosophy professor!

"Positive," he answered.

"Okay, I'll stay then," I whispered.

Axel and I continued to eat our breakfast, and as soon as we were done, he offered me to use his shower. I grew self-conscious, thinking he can smell me because I knew for a fact I still smelt like alcohol from the night before…

Axel made sure I had everything I need for my shower; he even gave me his clothes to change into after I'm done while he washes my dirty clothes in the washer.

I know his sweats are going to be very long on me. I'm really short compared to his long figure…

"If you need anything else, just call out," Axel said as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

I took a deep breath before entering the shower. I turned the shower knob for hot, hoping the burning water will cure my hangover.

I couldn't help myself, but to think about Axel joining me as I washed my body with soap. I immediately regretted the thought once I realized I grew hard thinking about him.

What am I supposed to do?! How am I going to hide my erection?! I hurried and turned the knob for cold water, hoping I will grow soft again…

"Roxas?" I heard Axel calling my name from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can I come in? I have to pee and I can't hold it."

Axel is going to come in here?! He's going to see me through he glass shower door!

"Roxas?"

"Um, yeah, come in." I hurried and turned my back, so he won't see my hard on.

"Sorry, to disturb you." He opened the door and I immediately heard him peeing. Wow, he really did have to go…

"It's fine," I whispered as I applied shampoo in my hair. I couldn't take my eyes off my erection. Why isn't the cold water working? It doesn't help that Axel is in the same room!

"Alright, I'm gone," he muttered as he flushed the toilet. I was expecting the water to turn colder, but it didn't which I cursed to myself.

What am I going to do?!

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I waited in my bedroom for Roxas to be done in the shower, so I could take one. It would've been a lot easier if we just took one together, but I couldn't ask the kid…

"Axel?" I heard Roxas call out.

"In here," I shouted.

Roxas came in my room, but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. I wonder if he's upset I invaded his space? Damn, I should've held it in.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Um, yeah… Fine," he stuttered.

Should I apologize for going in the bathroom while he showered, or?

I stared at Roxas as his face is bright red. He must be embarrassed about something.

I didn't put any more thought into it as I stood up from sitting on my bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Be right back." I gently smiled at him.

"Um, okay." His voice cracked.

Geez, what is going on inside his little head? I must've done something for him to act like this.

I went into the shower and began to wash my body as I kept thinking of all the possible things I have done to the poor boy. It must have been my idiot self coming in here while he was showering. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I forgot I'm dealing with a shy, backwards, kid.

I rushed my shower, so I can apologize to him. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable so he won't come back here anymore.

After my shower, I wrapped a white towel around my waist and entered my bedroom. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" He asked in a low voice.

"I shouldn't have barged in on you while you were taking a shower. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I'm wrong…"

He interrupted me. "No, um, it's fine! I'm not mad or anything."

"Then why are you acting so uncomfortable? It's like you're nervous or something." I raised a brow.

Roxas shook his head violently. "Nothing! I'm fine."

I went to protest until something caught my eye. I stared at his bulge in his pants. I wanted to jump on top of him to take care of his little "problem", but again, I don't want to freak the kid out. I'm honored that he thought about me in the shower… Well, at least, I think he thought about me in the shower.

"You sure nothing is wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him on my bed.

"Y-yeah."

I felt myself smirking at the innocent kid. I really want to tease the fuck out of him. I won't force myself on him, but I'll have a little fun for shits and giggles.

"You got something there…" I stared into his eyes.

"Huh?" He started to grow pale.

I reached over and rubbed my thumb against the corner of his lip. There really wasn't anything there; I just wanted to mess with him into thinking that I knew about his erection.

Roxas sighed in relief.

"So, what do you want to do today? You want to take a nap… or?" I asked seductively as I leaned my face closer to his. Our lips were only inches apart.

"Um, I…"

"I'm only messing with you, chill." I chuckled as I stood up from the bed. "Get some sleep. I'll be in the living room." I turned my back on him to leave the room, but…

"Axel, wait!"

"Hm?" I faced him and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm not tired," he muttered.

"Okay, so what do you want to do then? Want to watch a movie…"

He interrupted me. "I just want to stay here with you."

"Alright, cool. Let me change into sweats, first." I let my towel drop on the floor and I tried my hardest not to laugh as I heard Roxas gasp softly.

I went to my dresser and pulled out black sweats and immediately put them on I then lied on the bed while Roxas examined me intensively.

"Never seen a naked man before?" I asked teasingly.

"I…" Roxas stammered.

"Come here," I said softly as I pulled his body into mine to embrace him. I felt his little breaths on my chest while I ran my fingertips up and down his back.

 _This damn shirt is in the way…_

I looked down to see his erection is still in effect. I really want to touch it…

"Axel?" Roxas looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Um…"

"What is it, Roxas?"

He bit his lip and I knew he isn't going to tell me what he wants even though I know EXACTLY what he wants and needs. Should I just make the first more, but what if I freak him out?

Roxas sighed in frustration. "Never mind."

"Is there something you want?" I'm hoping he just comes out and says it.

"I don't know," he answered.

I can't take it anymore… I lifted his chin up and leaned down to kiss his lips firmly. He hesitated but kissed me back in full effect. Roxas let my tongue explore his mouth and we fought for dominance, but of course, I won.

I slowly pulled away from his face. He frowned as I stared deep into his eyes. I wonder if we should continue. I mean I know I won't regret sleeping with him, but will he? What if I just experiment his body and let him release without fucking him?

I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't pull away from him, I guess.

I traveled my kisses from his jaw line to his neck. I tried my best not to leave marks on him, but it's fucking hard. I want to devour him…

"Axel." He moaned out as I ran my tongue up and down his neck.

I roughly pulled his T-shirt off of him and threw it on the ground. I then gently bit his shoulder as he cried out my name once more.

"What do you want, Roxas," I whispered seductively in his ear.

"I… I don't know," he stuttered.

"Tell me or I'm going to stop," I threatened.

"You."

"Me, what?" That's not a good answer for me. I want him to tell me he wants me to help with his little problem.

Roxas bit his lip and looked away. I sighed in frustration as I touched his bulged.

"You want me to take care of you." I gently squeezed it causing him to moan.

"Um, yeah…"

I pulled his pants down and revealed his erection. I'm surprised it's bigger than I imagine. I mean I didn't think it would be small or anything, but it's on the big side.

"Just relax. I'm going to make you feel good," I whispered as I pinned him down on the mattress.

"I don't know about this…" His eyes widened.

"You're already having second thoughts? I'm just going to make you release. It'll be fine." I ran my hand up and down his erection slowly.

"I never… Released before," he confessed.

"Wait, really?! You never masturbated or anything like that?" No wonder he's this backwards…

"No, I never did anything like that…"

"Well, trust me. I want to be the first to make you feel really good, okay? If you want me to stop, I will, but I really want you to feel amazing, Roxas."

Roxas stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. "I trust you."

"Good, relax and let me work my magic," I said playfully as I lowered myself on his erection. I licked the tip roughly, making Roxas throw his head back. I then licked up and down the shaft slowly, but firmly.

"Axel…"

"Doesn't it feel good?" I asked as I kept licking up and down.

"Yeah…"

"Want me to keep going?"

"Yeah."

I put my mouth around his head and sucked, earning a moan from him. I then bobbed my head up and down. I felt him hitting my throat, but hell, I didn't care as long as he's feeling good.

He cried out as I kept bobbing faster and faster until…

"Axel, something is happening. I think you should stop," he warned.

I ignored him as I went even a faster pace until he shouted my name out and came in my mouth. He tasted salty… I sat up from him and licked my lips.

"How was that?" I smirked.

Roxas panted. "Amazing…"

I lied next to the boy and pulled him into an embrace as he nuzzled into my chest.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"I think… I'm gay."

I chuckled as I kissed his forehead. "I know, trust me, I know."

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

After Axel made me release for the first time in my life, we took a nap and man, was it the best nap I have ever had. We cuddled the whole time and his embrace made me feel safe.

"You're up," he said softly as I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Yeah…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Um, a little bit," I answered.

"You want ice cream?"

Ice cream does sound really good right now! "Sure!"

"Ha, okay. Let's go in the kitchen then." He slowly got up from the bed and I followed him into the kitchen, but I'm confused when he handed me an ice cream bar that is light blue. I wonder what flavor it is…

"I know that look," Axel muttered.

"Huh?"

"You never had sea-salt ice cream before."

"No, I haven't… I never even heard of it."

"Well, try it. I bet you'll love it." He grinned at me.

I took a small bite out of the ice cream bar and immediately liked it. I regret never trying this flavor sooner!

"Well?" Axel asked.

"It's salty, yet sweet," I commented as I took another bite.

"Yeah, everyone says that." He licked his and chuckled.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted!" I praised.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite flavor, well, second now…"

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"My new favorite flavor is you," he answered simply causing me to choke on my treat.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Rather Chill

Chapter 5

I Rather Chill With You Than Drink All Night

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I slept over Axel's AGAIN, but I'm happy I did because he made me feel safe and secure. I didn't want to get out of his bed this morning to go back to my dorms to hear my brother bitch how I haven't texted or called him to tell him where I was. We are college students now, shouldn't he give me some space since I'm considered as an adult?

I mean, I guess it would've taken a second to send a text to tell him I was at a "friend's" house, but I didn't even bother to look at my phone or anything. I was too busy hanging with Axel.

"You sure you want to go back?" Axel asked as we pulled up in front of my dorm.

"It's kind of too late to turn back around," I sighed.

"No, it's not…" His voice trailed.

I looked into Axel's emerald green eyes. "Tempting…"

"We can go back to my place and chill… Just the two of us," he said seductively as he placed his hand on my thigh.

He's slowly talking me into coming back with him. It would be cool to spend all Saturday with him, yet what would I tell my brother? He would figure out I'm seeing my Philosophy teacher! I'm already going to get an ear full as soon as I step foot into our room…

"I can't, my brother will be up my ass, but um…" How do I tell him to keep in touch? Do I just say that, or…

"If you change your mind then hit me up. I'm always around. Your brother is probably going to make you go out tonight." He chuckled.

"I'm definitely not going out with them after what happened on Thursday," I muttered.

"Well, if you need anything to do, I'll be around for you," he whispered and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

His kiss put me in a little trance. Who knew I could crave a person this much. Yeah, I'm really attracted to Axel and I know for a fact that I'm gay, but I didn't think I could want him more and more.

Is his kiss and touch not enough? Am I considering on wanting to sleep with him? I never had that feeling towards another person before… Is this lust?

"Well, I should go, see you later, Axel."

"Yeah, I'll text you!" He grinned.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of his car to go inside my dorm. I should see Namine first before I face Sora. I'm not mentally prepared to hear him right now…

"Namine?" I called her name as I pounded on her door lightly. I hope Kairi isn't in there with her. I hate that they are roommates because I can't complain about my twin brother when his girlfriend is always around!

"Come in," Namine shouted out.

I opened the door and sighed in relief when I realized she's the only one in the room. I casually sat on her bed next to her while she's sketching in her notepad.

"You're alive." She looked up from her sketchpad and gently smiled at me.

"Very funny. I'm surprised my idiot brother didn't send out a search party," I said sarcastically.

"He actually was going to tomorrow morning if he didn't hear from you…"

I groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, you should've texted him. You know how he gets."

"You knew I was okay, right?" I asked pleadingly.

"Of course, if I didn't, then I would have texted you. Were you at Axel's?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?!"

"I figured out why Axel wanted us to sign that paper. It's an excuse to get your number, plus I never got a text asking if I needed help or anything." She chuckled lightly.

"Man, you're good…"

"I want to hear detail." She closed her sketchpad and grabbed my hands in hers. "You have my full attention."

I sighed. "Where do I even start?"

"Did you have sex?!" She raised her voice.

"No, well, no!" I stuttered as I felt my face heating up.

"You did, didn't you?!" She let go of my hands and covered her mouth in shock.

"No, no! He gave me…"

"Huh?"

"He gave me a blowjob," I said in a low voice.

"Oh, my God!" She squealed.

"Don't tell anyone," I muttered.

"Of course, I won't! Tell me more! So does that mean you're gay? I knew it!" She shouted out.

"Namine, slow down…" She's getting too worked up.

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead, continue!"

I guess I have to start at the VERY beginning when I first met Olette. This story is going to take hours to tell, but it'll be worth it. I always tell Namine my secrets and problems and I never regret it because she's always there for me.

 _I can always count on her._

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

 **RING. RING. RING!**

I sighed as I picked up the phone.

"What's up?"

"Hey, Axel, what are you doing tonight? A bunch of us want to go drinking tonight, you in?" Dem asked.

"Naw, I'm just staying in for tonight," I muttered.

"Uh-oh…" He snickered.

"What?"

"You're talking to someone."

"What makes you think that?" I snorted.

"Well, when you talked to that one girl, you hardly ever wanted to go out with us. You would have rather hang out with her all the time," Demyx explained.

"Psh, whatever." He's somewhat right. I mean it's not like I was all into her or anything, but she was convenient and was willing to come over to keep me company.

I honestly have to be in the mood to hang out with all the professors because sometimes they get on my nerves. Dem brags about all the students he slept with while Larxene talks shit behind the other professors' back. Saix gets under my skin and the others are just annoying.

"Is it that boy you talked to at the bar a couple of nights ago?" Demyx questioned suspiciously.

"So what if it was?" I answered bluntly.

"Dude, just wondering, chill."

There was a long pause before Dem spoke again…

"Just don't get yourself in the same situation as last year. That was rough…" His voice trailed.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I really like the kid so there shouldn't be any problems," I whispered.

"Whatever you say. I'll talk to you later then. If you change your mind, let me know!"

"Yeah, cool," I said as I hung up the phone.

It would be nice if Roxas would hang out with me all night…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

After I told Namine all the details about everything, she started to ask me a bunch of questions! She would ask if he forced himself on me, or if I'm going to confront Sora about Olette. She even asked if I'm going to come clean about my sexuality!

"No, way I'm telling ANYONE that I'm gay! Sora will tell my parents and you know how that will go!" I groaned.

"Yeah, maybe for now you shouldn't tell anyone," she agreed. "So, only Axel and I know then."

"Yeah, so don't tell anyone!" I warned.

"I won't, you should know by now I'm good at keeping secrets." She winked at me.

"Yeah, you are pretty good…"

"So, are you going to hang out with him tonight?" She questioned.

"I want to, but…"

"But what?"

I thought about it for a second… She's right, "but what"? I feel happy when I'm around him and it's not like I'm bothering him because he did tell me that he is willing to chill with me today. I should hit him up…

Before I got my phone out to text him, Sora came barging into Namine's room.

"And where were you?! I called and texted you fifty times!" Sora crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I was with a friend," I answered in a low voice.

"Who?! Do I know her? When did you meet her?" Sora's questions were giving me a headache.

"It's just a friend, and no you don't know "her", so leave me alone."

Namine started to giggle as Sora's eyes widened.

"Do you know who she is?" He asked her.

"Nope, not a clue." She shrugged.

"Well, I want to meet her! We can go on a double date!" Sora grinned.

"No, "she" doesn't want to be around anyone but me." I snapped.

"Oh, she doesn't sound friendly." He frowned.

Namine and I eyed each other and began to laugh together. I shouldn't find this funny because I know down the road it's going to be really hard to tell my family about my sexuality, but that's the least of my worries now. I want to enjoy the ride and hope Axel and I get closer.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

My phone vibrated and I felt myself smiling as I saw who text me.

 **Roxas: Hey, are you still free? If not, I understand.**

 **Me: No, I'm still free. What's up?**

 **Roxas: I want to hang out with you.  
**

 **Me: Cool, I'll pick you up. Be there soon.**

I rushed out the door as soon as I sent that text. I'm not going to lie, but I was dressed and ready for him regarding if he wanted to see me tonight or not. I just had a gut feeling, I guess.

I'm happy my Saturday night isn't going to be boring after all. I can't wait to see those blue eyes…

I turned the radio all the way up as I pulled out of my driveway. I prayed in my head I won't get pulled over while I pressed down on the gas pedal. It's not my fault I want to see the kid as soon as possible…

After a little while, I finally arrived at the dorms. I immediately sent a text to him that I'm here. I just want him in this car so I can take him back to my place and have him all to myself.

I saw Roxas coming out of the dorm and walking casually towards my car. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at his shyness. His cheeks were red and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. Man, I really need to break him out of his shell.

I unlocked the door for him and he opened the door to sit down on the passenger's side.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I said as I ruffled his hair. "No, partying tonight, huh?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nope."

I turned down the radio while I drove off to go back to the apartment. The kid is lost in thought as usual, but I'm going to make him tell me what he is thinking about.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I confessed to Namine about my sexuality…"

"And?"

"And she supports it."

"So, what's the problem?" I looked over at him.

"I'm just thinking how I wish it would be that easy to tell my family, you know? Was it hard for you to tell yours?"

"No, I mean, they were shocked at first, but then they accepted it." I shrugged.

"Lucky," he muttered.

"How do you know your family will not allow it?"

"They are really strict and they're against it. Well, my father is more than my mother, but she supports everything he says and does, so…"

"I get it." I feel bad for the kid. Maybe, if we get closer, I can help him talk to his parents about his sexuality.

Wait, what am I doing? I'm already thinking about a future with this kid?! This is new, I never thought about a future with someone before…

We finally arrived at the apartment, and as soon as we walked in, I can tell Roxas wanted to ask me something. I wish he can just come out and say it…

"Do you need anything?" I asked softly.

"Um, do you have any more of those sea-salt ice cream bars?"

I lightly chuckled. "Don't tell me you consider hanging out with me because of ice cream?"

"Um, maybe," he said teasingly.

I shook my head and sighed. "Yeah, I'll get you one."

We both went into the kitchen and I gave Roxas an ice cream bar and he started to eat it pretty fast. I guess I got him addicted to them, my bad…

"Good?" I smirked as I took a huge bite out of mine.

"Yeah, I can't help it, but I think I'm obsessed with them."

"Welcome to the club."

I wouldn't mind eating sea-salt ice cream with him every day. It's fun watching him lick the bar up and down like that…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

After Axel and I had our ice cream, we cuddled on the couch together and watched T.V. for a little bit. I love being close to him because he gives off a lot of body heat.

"Comfortable?" He asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. Of course, he's the big spoon while I'm the little.

"Yeah, thanks. You're really warm…"

"Is that a good thing?"

'Yep, I like it."

"Glad to hear it, then," he whispered in my ear.

We focused our attention back on the T.V. I couldn't tell you what it's about because my mind is wondering. If Axel and I get closer, would he be worth the trouble against my family?

I looked over my shoulder and we locked eyes, and then I realized that he's worth so much more.


	6. Chapter 6 - Teasing The Fuck Out Of Him

Chapter 6

Teasing The Fuck Out Of Him

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I chuckled lightly to myself as I watched Roxas sleeping peacefully. We fell asleep on the couch and stayed there all night. My neck is killing me because I slept on it wrong, but it was worth it since I got to snuggle with him.

"Mhm, Axel?" He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, there," I whispered.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's noon."

"Geez, we slept in all this time!" He gasped.

"You did, I didn't."

"But you haven't moved, right? You're just as lazy as me then!" Roxas said teasingly.

"I guess so…"

Roxas went to sit up, but I hurried and wrapped my arms around his body so he wouldn't move. I want to stay on this couch with him for a little longer.

"Axel," he moaned in frustration.

"I don't want to let go." I licked the inside of his earlobe.

He started to squirm to try and get out of my grasp, but he failed miserably.

"Come on, Axel! We need to get up…"

"I'll let go if you do something for me." I hummed.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

I pressed my lips firmly against his. He accepted my kiss as I slowly got on top of him to be in control.

"Axel, stop. I have bad morning breath," he muttered in between my lips.

"I honestly can't tell… Do you want me to make you feel good?" I asked seductively as I traveled my hand down to his crouch.

I know he just woke up, but I'm sexually frustrated. I'm used to having sex every day, you know! After I met Roxas, I haven't been with anyone else, wait, the right words are I'm not desired to be with anyone else, but him.

"No, not now, Axel." He frowned.

"What? You don't have to do anything, but relax." I kissed his forehead softly.

"I don't want to."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and got off of him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Cool, I'll make us lunch while you go and take a shower, okay?"

"Okay."

We both got off of the couch and I felt like shit. Why wouldn't he want me to please him? He liked it when I sucked him off, so what's the problem?

I then eyed his erection and smirked to myself. He's just being shy I guess… I felt a little better after I saw I turned him on, but I really want to taste him again.

 _I should sneak in the shower with him, but I don't want him to get freaked out. Damn him for being shy…_

I let Roxas have his privacy while I went into the kitchen to make pasta for us.

I came up with an idea to tease the fuck out of him so he can let me suck him again. It's going to be difficult because I have to worry about freaking him out, but I'm somewhat smooth so I can pull this off… I think…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I felt my penis getting sore every time I think about Axel. I want him to go down on me, but it's embarrassing. I should be okay with it since he did it to me before, yet I couldn't put myself in that situation again.

I hate how my body has a mind of its own. It's tiresome. Every time I'm even around Axel it's like I want to do sexual things with him. How am I going to go to his classes with dirty thoughts about him?

I was finally done with my shower and the smell of fettuccine filled the whole house.

It's a plus Axel is a good cook!

"Are you done already?" Axel asked as soon as I stepped foot into the kitchen.

"Yeah, wow, the fettuccine smells really good."

"Hopefully, it tastes good too," Axel winked.

I took a seat at the table and Axel placed a plate of pasta in front of me. He then sat across from me and started to eat his fettuccine.

I began to eat too and it tasted delicious! I'm not shocked, though since he made me a killer breakfast on Friday.

"Very good!" I complimented.

"Glad to hear it. I Guess I'm your little housewife." He snorted.

"I wouldn't mind that…"

Axel smirked and I felt my penis twitch. Damn, every time he smirks, I melt inside. Why is he sexy without even trying? It's like in his nature or something…

We finished eating our meals and Axel offered me dessert. I was going to protest since I'm full, but when he mentioned sea-salt ice cream, I just had to have one!

I always have room for ice cream…

Axel handed me the ice cream bar and I started to devour it. I wondered why he didn't get himself one? He always eats ice cream with me… He kept staring at me as I licked up and down. Why is he watching me like that?

"It's melting a little bit," he muttered as he leaned across the table. He then licked the melted ice cream that was going down my hand. My eyes widened at his unexpected action, but it made me aroused. Did he do it on purpose? If he did, it worked…

 _I'm craving him._

I finished my ice cream in seconds and Axel and I went into his room to cuddle. I couldn't take my mind off of my erection. It's throbbing and it really hurts! Should I ask him to do what he suggested earlier, or would that be strange?

"Something wrong?" Axel asked.

I bit my lip. "Nope."

"You sure?" He leaned his face closer to mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Okay, well I'm going to hop in the shower… Be right back," he muttered as he got out of his bed. I wish he would stay and cuddle, to be honest.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I think my plan is working and I'm hardly even trying! I grinned to myself as I was finishing up with my shower.

At this rate, I'm going to make him beg for me to suck his dick! Man, do I feel confident! His erection is growing harder and harder…

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist to continue to tease him. I should feel bad for seducing the kid, but I really want him badly.

"Hey," Roxas said in a low voice as soon as I walked into my room.

"Hey, there." I lied on the bed and pulled him into my embrace.

"Aren't you going to change?" He gasped out loud.

"Why? You want to see me naked?" I whispered in his ear.

"No, I…" He stuttered as his face got bright red.

"I'm just messing with you, chill." I ruffled his hair.

Roxas turned his body to the side to avoid my gaze, but I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Quit being backwards," I muttered as I licked up and down his neck.

"AXEL!" He groaned.

"What? Can't I taste you for a second?"

"I can't…" His voice trailed.

"Can't what?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Roxas turned over and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

 _Got him._

I smirked between his lips as we kept kissing each other. I then slid my tongue inside his mouth while he moaned out. Our kisses were heated and neither one of us wanted to come up for air, so I took the opportunity to crawl on top of him.

"Axel." He moaned.

"Want me to take care of this?" I asked in between our kisses as I gently squeezed his erection.

He gasped out while I started to massage it.

"Y-yeah…" He whispered.

I lowered myself so I'm eye leveled with his erection; I then slowly pulled his pants along with his boxers down and in a blink of an eye, his erection sprang free.

I went to put it in my mouth, but Roxas cleared his throat.

"Wait," he whispered.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. Don't tell me he's going to back down!

"I want to…"

"Want to what?" I interrupted him. I was growing impatient with his little games.

"I want to go all the way with you," he said in a low voice.

My eyes widened at his request. "Um, you sure about that? I mean I'll be happy to take your virginity, but I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Why would it be awkward?" He asked innocently.

"Well, I don't want you to regret it and not talk to me anymore. I really like you, Roxas. I know we're moving too fast, but everything with you is becoming natural, you know?"

"I like you too, Axel. I won't regret it, I promise. I want my first time to be with you."

"You sure about this?" I wanted to make sure he's one hundred present positive.

"Yes."

I took a deep breath before removing his shirt. I want him to be completely naked in front of me… "Alright, let me get the lube. We are taking it slow. I want you to feel more pleasure than pain." I stood up from the bed and fished out a small bottle of lube that's inside my nightstand drawer.

"Wait, it's going to hurt?!" He freaked.

I gave him a gentle smile. "At first, yeah, but I'll make sure it won't hurt that much… You'll defiantly feel it afterwards too…"

"What will happen after?"

"You'll probably won't walk right, but that's all…" I sighed. "You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you," he whispered.

"Cool…" I let my towel fall effortlessly on the floor before getting back on the bed. I sat in between his legs as I spread some lube on my pointer finger before circling around his entrance.

"Ah!" He moaned out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

I took a deep breath as I slowly inserted my pointer finger inside him. I had to tell Roxas to relax because he's making his body tense up. This will be a lot easier if he just chilled.

As I started to pump my finger in and out of him, I grabbed his erection with my free hand and began to pump up and down. I made sure I'm going in sync with my finger.

Roxas kept moaning, begging me for more, but I can't give into him, yet. I have to loosen him up.

"Please, Axel… More…"

"You're needy," I smirked as I let go of his erection to grab the bottle of lube to put it on my middle finger. I then inserted it in his entrance and played with his erection again with my free hand.

"This feels amazing, Axel…" He arched his back for me as I increased the pace. I didn't find his prostate, which is annoying. I should've found it by now…

I took my fingers out to put more lube on them and immediately inserted all three fingers in his entrance. He groaned in pleasure as I tried to go faster and faster. I want to find his prostate before I fuck him…

Roxas unexpectedly threw his head back as I felt him spasm inside.

 _Found it._

"I'm going to enter you now," I warned as I pulled my fingers out of him.

"Okay, I'm ready." He inhaled then exhaled…

I squirted lube all over my dick and circled my penis around his entrance. He groaned in frustration, but I slowly slid inside him so only my head went in.

"AH!" He screamed out loud.

"I'll take it out," I muttered.

"Wait, no, I'm fine! I just need to adjust…" He begged.

"Okay." I pulled out and entered him again repeatedly. Of course, I made sure I stopped pushing once my head is inside him.

"I think I'm fine now," he whispered.

"I'll only push a little more in. I won't go all the way in yet. Let me know if I'm hurting you."

I slowly slid a little more in and Roxas bit his lip. I asked him if he wanted me to pull out, but he begged me to keep going. I hesitated and did what he says until I was finally inside him completely.

Roxas' body relaxed a little bit as I started to do slow thrusts. He moaned in pleasure as I kept going and going. He then wrapped his legs around my torso as I kept going deeper inside him. I knew I'm hitting his prostate because he's losing control.

"Axel, so good…"

"Just let me know when you start to feel uncomfortable." I pressed my forehead against his as I picked up the pace.

"I don't want you to ever slide out…"

"Then I won't," I said simply.

We started to kiss each other as I kept hitting his prostate over and over again. I then slid out of him even though he told me not to, but I wanted to change positions.

I made his body go sideways while I lied behind him. I then re-entered him as I grabbed his erection to soothe his mind away from the pain he's feeling inside.

His ass is hitting my stomach and I tried my best to not moan out from all the pleasure I am feeling, but it's no good. I can't control my voice.

"Axel… Close."

"Me too." I bit his ear lightly as I picked up the pace.

I didn't stop going until we both reached our climax. Roxas came all over his stomach and my hand while I came inside him. Man, did he feel nice and tight when I was inside him.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

Did I just have sex with my Philosophy professor?! Not only did I sleep with my professor, I let him take my virginity! Axel was wrong. I don't regret it one bit. I do feel really sore, though.

"Here." Axel handed me two white pills. "It will help ease the pain."

"Thanks." I took the pills and lied on my back. That was amazing! I hope he feels the same way. I mean he's experienced while I'm not…

"Did you like it?" He asked. He kind of looked afraid to hear my answer.

"I loved it." I gently smiled at him.

He returned my smile before lying next to me on the bed. "I loved it too."

"Really?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Why would you be surprised that I enjoyed it?"

"Well, you're just really experienced while I'm… Not."

"Trust me, you did great… You were really tight and everything… It felt amazing."

Tight? Huh, I guess it's a compliment.

"I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone to experience the greatness." He murmured as he pulled me into his embrace.

"I wouldn't let anyone else touch me, but you." I yawned. Wow, sex makes me tired…

"Good."

"I want you all to myself too, Axel."

"You have nothing to worry about… I'm all yours."

I felt myself smiling and before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I watched Roxas sleep even though I'm pretty tired myself, but I can't take my eyes off his sleeping face. It's fun to watch him like this.

My cell phone broke my train of thought and I immediately grabbed it and went into the hallway so Roxas didn't wake up. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Axel?"

My jaw dropped. How did SHE get my new number?! Why is she calling me now?! I haven't heard from her in months!

"Why are you calling me?" I asked in a low voice.

"I miss you. I can't stop thinking about you," she whispered.

"I told you that I want nothing to do with you anymore and that we were over." I wanted to ask her how she got my number, but I want this conversation to end and fast.

"But, I love…"

I interrupted her. "I don't love you back. You know this and I'm seeing someone else, so please, leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay, bye, Axel."

I hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. Great, she's going to try to get back into my life when she knows for a fact I want nothing to do with her! I don't know what else to do! I told her multiple times that I don't love her and she still keeps trying to talk to me.

I should've known she would try to contact me again. I changed my number so I wouldn't deal with her phone calls and texts, but now she got my number and I'm debating if I should change it again!

"Axel?" I heard Roxas call me from my room.

"I'm right here," I whispered as I came back in the room to cuddle with him.

"Whom were you talking to?" He asked in concern as I wrapped my arms around him from behind

"No one important."

"Um, okay."

"Go to sleep, little one," I said teasingly while I kissed the top of his head.

Roxas closed his eyes and I felt myself calming down as I watched him intensively. I will not let that bitch get back into my life, not when I'm building a relationship with Roxas. I won't let anyone get in my way of him being mine.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sora Finding Out

Chapter 7

Sora Finding Out

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

A couple of months have passed and not much has happened… Well, besides Axel and I hooking up every day. Oh, and midterms are next week…

Axel was SUPPOSED to help me study for his midterm, but we always end up having sex instead. I mean I'm not going to complain because the sex is really good, but I haven't really learned anything about Philosophy, and no, I haven't been paying attention to his lectures because I'm too focused on thinking how good he looks when he teaches.

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted my name loud and clear.

"Huh? Oh! What?" I lost my train of thought.

"I WAS asking you about going home tomorrow and spending the whole weekend with our parents. Mom really wants us to visit them."

I sighed. "I don't know, Sora."

I'm hesitant on going home because ever since I came to this university I felt free for the first time. I don't want to spend a WHOLE weekend with my family and feel like I'm in prison again, plus I don't want to be away from Axel for a couple of days when I'm used to seeing him every single day.

"Mom and dad will be upset with you if you don't go," Sora hummed.

"I'll think about it," I whispered as I took my phone out to text Axel.

 **Me: I'm still seeing you tonight, right?**

 **Axel: You can see me now if you would like ;)**

"There you go again," Sora muttered.

I looked up from my phone. "What?"

"Every time you text that girl, you have a huge smile on your face. I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy, but when am I going to meet her, and I KNOW Namine knows because when I ask about the girl, she just laughs at me!" Sora pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll meet "her" soon."

"You said that for awhile now!" He whined.

I obviously still haven't told Sora or anyone about Axel. Namine is the only one who knows and of course, she's been keeping my secret like a good friend should.

I honestly don't know when I will come out to my brother or anyone else about my sexuality. I was thinking maybe after this year is over, but I know I'll end up chickening out.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Sora answered the door and Namine and a girl with short black hair came into the room. I wonder who she is? I never saw her before.

"Hey, guys! I want you to meet my new friend, Xion." Namine introduced her to us.

"Hey, Xion! I'm Sora!" Sora held his hand out for a handshake.

Xion hesitated but accepted his handshake. "Hello," she said in a low voice.

 _I guess she's shy._

"I'm Roxas." I gently smiled at her.

Her eyes widened and stared at me like I'm some kind of ghost or something. I'm not going to lie, but it creeped me out.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas," she whispered.

"So, Namine how did you two meet?" Sora asked.

"She's in my history class," Namine answered casually.

"Oh, that's cool! Well, any friend of Namine's is a friend of mine!" Sora grinned.

Xion smiled at him. "That's good to hear."

While Sora kept babbling to Xion and Namine, I went back to texting Axel…

 **Me: Yeah, I want to see you now.**

 **Axel: Cool, be there in fifteen!**

"ROXAS!" Sora called out my name.

"Yeah?" I focused my attention back on my friends.

"I asked you if you wanted to go out with us tonight?" He asked annoyingly.

"I can't. I got plans already," I muttered.

"With that girl? Why don't you invite her to come with us?" He suggested.

Ugh, he ALWAYS asks me to bring "her" along, and I always tell him no. When is he going to give it up?

"You know he isn't going to want her to tag along," Namine chimed in.

"Why not?! Is she strange or something?" Sora questioned.

"Wow, Sora. That's a little rude…" Namine's voice trailed.

"Well, something is going on if Roxas won't introduce me to her!" Sora groaned.

"You'll meet "her" soon," I whispered.

Xion cleared her throat. "Wait, her?" She asked shockingly.

What?! Does Xion know about my sexuality? Why would she be surprised that I'm talking to a girl? Namine must've told her! I glared at her while she just shrugged.

 _So much for her being a good friend…_

 **Axel: Here.**

 **Me: Coming.**

I went to leave the room, but Sora grabbed my wrist from behind.

"Are you seeing her now? Let me meet her, please, please!" Sora begged.

"No, you are not meeting "her", Sora!" I snapped as I pushed him away and stormed out of my room. I'm sick of him trying to find out whom I am talking to. Can't he mind his own business?

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

"Hey there," I greeted as soon as Roxas got in the car.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"Just annoyed at my twin brother," he sighed.

I snorted. "What else is new?"

I drove off while Roxas started to talk about midterms. I guess he's worried about my test out of all the other ones. I don't know why, though. I told him I would go easy on him… I mean I know I shouldn't give the kid extra credit, but I could never give him a bad grade since he's my favorite student.

"I'm really worried, Axel. I know nothing about the Philosophers you taught us in class," he whispered.

"You should've paid attention instead of day dreaming," I hummed.

"I can't help it…"

"Are you saying I'm boring?" I tried to sound hurt.

"No, it's not that… I just can't stop staring at you and I don't know…"

"Ah, I get it… You think about dirty things between us. You pervert." I chuckled.

"Sh-shut up!" He stuttered.

I started to laugh louder. I can't help it! He's cute when he's all flustered like that.

We pulled into my apartment and as soon as we stepped foot into the place, I slammed Roxas' body against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

He hesitated but kissed me back and I hurried and shoved my tongue inside his mouth as soon as he moaned out. I then traveled my kisses to his jaw line to his neck.

"Axel, we just got in the apartment." He cried out.

"I know, but I miss touching you…" I felt his erection and smirked at him. "Obviously, you miss it too."

Roxas averted his gaze as his face started to get rosy. I chuckled at him as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I didn't need his help to take them off of him because I'm determined to have him as soon as possible. I then pulled his boxers down and took his shirt off. He is officially naked in front of me.

I went on my knees and put his erection in my mouth to do my magic. I deep throated him while he kept calling my name out in pleasure. I then bobbed my head up and down and licked all around while I used my hand to play with his balls. I want to taste him now.

"It feels so good, Axel." He praised.

I felt myself smirking while I still had him in my mouth. I then sucked on his head before deep throating again until he came down my throat. I made sure I had every last drop before releasing his penis out of my mouth.

Roxas panted while I slowly stood up from the ground.

"Bedroom?" He asked breathlessly.

"Hell, I can fuck you right here. It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

Roxas glared at me. "Axel."

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the bedroom," I muttered while I took his hand in mine.

As soon as we went into the bedroom, I pushed him on the bed and did butterfly kisses all over his body. I can't get enough of it, you know? It's like I can please him twenty-four seven and still want more of him.

"Axel, ugh, do you want me to…" His voice trailed.

I looked up at him for I knew what he was going to ask. "You don't have to give me a blowjob. I'm more than ready to be inside you."

Roxas bit his lip and slowly nodded.

"Are you ready, though?" I asked in concern before kissing his lips firmly.

"Yep."

I got out of my bed to fish out the lube in my nightstand drawer. Damn, I should honestly just keep the bottle under my pillow. We have sex every day.

As soon as I got the bottle out, I undressed until I was naked then I went back on the bed to please him.

I immediately spread lube all over my penis before circling it around his entrance.

"Please, don't tease me, Axel," he begged.

I slowly entered him and as soon as I was all the way inside, I leaned forwards to kiss him before thrusting in and out of him.

While I kept slamming into him, he wrapped his legs around my waist so I would go deeper. It didn't take me long at all to find his prostate.

"Ugh!" He moaned out.

I eyed his penis as it became hard again. I can't help but feel cocky for making him feel really good, but hell, he makes me feel good too especially when I'm deep inside him.

After I kept pumping in and out of him, he begged me to ride me. Man, he didn't have to ask twice…

I had my back against the headboard while he's straddling me. He then guided me inside him and started to go up and down at a fast pace.

We both kissed hungrily as he kept going and going. I would slap his ass here and there while he would increase his pace. We both were losing control.

He then came all over our stomachs, but I'm far from being done yet! He slowly got off of me and I made him turn around on his hands and knees. I then entered from behind and grabbed his hips tight as I slammed into him repeatedly.

He kept pleading for me to stop because his body couldn't take any more, but I beg to differ. I kept going and going until I finally reached my climax and filled him with my cum.

We both lied down on the bed and panted in exhaustion.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Yeah, wow," I turned my head to examine him.

We laid there in silence and I knew why. He's lost in thought again, but I can tell something is bothering him. Psh, I ALWAYS can tell when something is on his mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good." He faked a smile before wrapping his arms around me.

I kissed his forehead as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

 _Damn, having sex with him is wearing me out all the time._

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I was debating whether I should just sleep over Axel's or go back to my dorm, but I chose my dorm over him since I'm going to see my parents early tomorrow. I wonder if I should ask Axel to come with me? It might be risky, yet I don't want to suffer a whole weekend without seeing him.

"Geez, daydreaming again, Roxas?" Axel asked teasingly as he pulled up to my dorm.

"I have a question to ask you," I muttered.

"Sure, what's up?"

I hesitated before asking. "Um, I have to go to my parent's tomorrow for the whole weekend and I was wondering if you would want to come with me?"

Axel's eyed widened but he flashed me a grin. "Alright, sure. I'll drive if you want."

"Really?! Great, thanks!" I feel a lot better that Axel is coming with me.

"I take it I have to act straight, huh?" He sighed.

I bit my lip. "Um, yeah… I'm not ready to come out yet."

Axel and I aren't even dating, so it wouldn't be necessary to come out to my parents, or am I just making an excuse for myself?

"Okay, any other rules?"

I ponder for a second then cleared my throat. "We can't have sex…"

He interrupted me. "WHAT?!"

"Axel, how could we? My room is next to their room!"

"Geez, you're killing me. Fine, whatever… Is that it?"

"No, I don't want them to know you're my professor. It would be risky if you said you were."

"Good point." He nodded in agreement.

My parents would question why I'm hanging around with my professor, plus when I do decide to come clean about my sexuality, it would be easier if they thought he is just my "friend" I met around campus or whatever.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Axel." I went to get out of his car, but he hurried and leaned in to crash his lips against mine.

"Text me tomorrow morning to let me know when to pick you up," he said as he pulled away from my lips.

I pouted because I didn't want him to stop kissing me, but he took the hint and kissed me one more time.

I finally left his car but froze when I saw Sora, Namine, and Kairi standing there with widened eyes.

 _Shit, I didn't want Sora and Kairi finding out this way!_

Axel went to ask if I was okay until he realized what my brother and his girlfriend just witness. I told him to leave and that I would see him tomorrow.

I guess it's for the best since I kind of wanted Sora to know before we went to our parent's tomorrow…

"Roxas, what?" Sora choked out as I walked up to them.

"Yes, I'm gay! Okay, happy?! I wasn't seeing a girl, I was seeing a guy!" I threw my arms high in the air.

"So, the whole time you were with him?" Kairi asked softly.

I nodded firmly. "Yep, and Sora, he's coming with us tomorrow to see our parents."

"Are you crazy?! Our parents are going to kill you!" Sora gasped.

"I'm not going to come out to them, yet. He's just coming as a "friend", that's all." I rolled my eyes. My brother is making a bigger deal out of nothing, but I knew he was going to react like this. I wonder if he's going to treat me any different now.

"Ugh, you're going to get yourself in A LOT of trouble, you know!" Sora whined.

"See, this is why I didn't want you to find out! You're judging me! Whatever, Sora… He's coming whether you like it or not!" I shouted at my twin brother before storming into the dorm.

I looked over my shoulder because I heard footsteps behind me, but it was only Namine…

"Want to chill in my room to cool off?" She asked gently.

"Yes, please," I muttered.

We both went into her room and I immediately sat on her bed while she sat next to me.

"I don't think your brother judges you; I just think he's worried about the parents," Namine said.

"Namine, what are you talking about? He was freaking out!"

"I think he's just shocked, Roxas. Your brother isn't judgmental."

I deeply sighed. "Well, whatever, but he better not rat me out to our parents!"

"I'm sure he won't." Namine lightly patted my shoulder.

"I'm a little mad at you too, Namine." There is no way I'm letting her off the hook about Xion!

"Huh, why?!" She gasped.

"You told Xion about me seeing a guy, huh?"

Namine gave me a confused look. "No? Why would you think that?"

"Because earlier today we were talking about me seeing a girl and she acted all shocked I said a girl instead of a guy. It's like she knows something!"

"Roxas, I think you are being paranoid."

I thought for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right…"

"I would never tell anyone your secrets, you know that."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I doubted you."

Namine and I exchanged smiles before there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She shouted out.

Sora slowly opened the door. "Can I talk to you, Roxas?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I muttered.

"Please, I just want to talk." Sora frowned.

"Alright, fine!"

I said a quick goodbye to Namine before leaving. Sora and I walked back to our room in silence. I don't feel like talking about my sexuality to him because I'm not ready to talk this through.

As soon as Sora shut our bedroom door, he took a deep breath.

"I don't judge you, Roxas, but I'm hurt you would think I would."

My eyes widened at his comment. I guess Namine was right. Wow, she knows my brother better than me. She's good at reading people, though.

"And if he makes you happy then that's awesome! I was just shocked that's all. I mean not only are you seeing a guy but a professor?!"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I really like him, Sora."

"Obviously or you wouldn't be planning on bringing him to our parent's house."

"That's right." I nodded.

"I'm mad you told Namine and not me!" Sora frowned.

"I knew she would understand, but I'm sorry. I was just scared, you know?"

"Why?"

"I was worried if you found out, you would tell our parents…"

"I wouldn't do that, Roxas."

"I know that now."

"Can you, at least, tell me how you guys first met?" Sora asked pleadingly.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, fine… It all started when I first laid eyes on him…"


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Gathering

Chapter 8

Family Gathering

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

"Roxas! Is he here?!" Sora asked for the fifth time already.

"No, Sora. He told me he'll text when he gets here," I muttered.

"Oh. Well, you sure I can't tag along? It would be fun with all of us in one car! I can even drive so he doesn't waste any gas!" Sora beamed.

"No," I said simply.

"But, why?" He whined.

"You're going to make things weird…"

"How?"

I sighed. "You're going to ask him all these random questions about his sexuality and I don't want him to feel awkward."

"I'm just curious about why he's into you. I want to get to know him, you know!"

"Well, you'll get to know him when we arrive at the parents, and please do not make it obvious that Axel and I are seeing each other. I really don't want my parents finding out." I pleaded.

"I won't blab, I promise!" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at my annoying twin brother. I know Axel will play everything cool, but my brother is a different story. Something tells me that bring Axel along is a bad idea.

I'm not going to lie, but I rather get caught than going to my parents alone. I honestly don't think I could survive this weekend without Axel, to be honest.

 **Axel: Here.**

 **Me: Coming!**

"Okay, he's here. I'll see you at the parents…" I told Sora.

"Hopefully, Kairi doesn't take too much longer to pack…" Sora huffed.

"You guys won't get there until early evening." I chuckled.

"Seriously. We are only going to be there for a weekend. How much does she need?"  
"Well, perks on dating guys, you don't have to wait around," I said teasingly.

"Yeah, that's a perk right there," Sora agreed.

I grabbed my duffle bag off my bed and left the dorm room to meet Axel in his car. I'm happy Kairi is coming with Sora so she can keep him busy while I enjoy Axel's company.

"Hey," Axel greeted as soon as I got in the car.

"Hey," I whispered.

"So…"

"Sora accepts me." I knew Axel would ask me questions about my brother since he witnesses Sora finding out.

"Well, that's good to hear…"

"Yeah, but he keeps asking question after question about us. It's annoying."

"Hey, you should be happy he accepts you, a lot of brothers get grossed out when their siblings come out," Axel said.

"That's true. I wish my parents will take it well like Sora did."

Axel shrugged. "Just give it some time, I'm sure things will work out."

"Yeah…"

We were silent for a little while as my mind started to wander. When would it be a perfect time to tell them? Is there even a perfect time to tell them?

I started to feel my stomach forming into knots at the thought of my parents finding out about Axel and I… Damn, I'm starting to have second thoughts…

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, just nervous."

"Play it cool. They won't know a thing," Axel soothed.

"Okay…"

"It is going to be hard to keep my hands to myself the whole time we are there, though," he sighed.

"You'll be fine," I smirked.

"I don't know about that…"

Axel and I started to laugh. It's not only going to be hard for him but me as well. There's just something about Axel that makes me want him more and more. I can never get enough of him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about Namine and Xion!"

"What?" Axel asked shockingly.

"What are you surprised about?"

Axel hesitated before answering me. "Nothing… Go on."

 _Huh, that's strange…_

I brushed off Axel's reaction as I explained how I thought Namine told Xion about my sexuality, but it was all in my head because I was paranoid.

"You're friends with Xion?" Axel asked.

"Um, I just met her… Namine is actually the one who's friends with her. Why? Do you know her?"

Axel shrugged. "Kind of. I taught her last fall."

"I see. She seems nice," I commented.

"Sure," he muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I raised a brow. Why is he acting strange about Xion?

"Nothing. I was agreeing with you, chill."

I let it go, but he's acting a little weird…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

We arrived at Roxas' parent's house and Roxas is as stiff as a board. I grabbed his shoulder firmly and told him to relax. He seriously looks like he's going to pass out on the spot.

"I think I'm okay… Ready?" He asked as he took a deep breath.

"I've been ready…" I winked at him.

Roxas and I got out of my car and got our shit out of the trunk. He hesitated to walk up to the front door, so I went up first. We have to face them sooner or later.

"You want me to ring it?" I asked him.

"No, I got it." He pushed the doorbell lightly while his cheeks began to fluster.

"Man, you're the one who's going to give us away," I whispered to him.

"Sh-shut up!" He snapped.

The door opened and I'm guessing that's his mother standing before us. She looks a lot like Roxas. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes to die for just like her son.

"Hello, Roxas! I'm so happy to see you!" She gave him a big hug. She then turned her attention to me. "And you must be Axel. Sora has told me so much about you!" She grinned.

"What?! When?!" Roxas gasped.

"Last night! I'm happy you made a friend right away, Roxas. Your father and I were worried you weren't going to make any new friends." She giggled.

 _Well, the mom seems cool…_

"Great." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well, come in! I don't want you two standing there on the porch all day!" Roxas' mother opened the door wide so we can scoot in, but I saw Roxas' jaw dropped when there's a handful of people in the house. I guess he didn't know more family members were going be here.

"ROXAS!" A boy who looked EXACTLY like Roxas came up to us.

I'm confused… I thought Roxas only had ONE twin brother, not another one! Wow, triplets… Why didn't Roxas tell me about this?

"Hey, Ventus," Roxas smiled at him.

"Who's your friend?" Ventus asked.

"Oh, this is Axel, Axel this is Ventus, my cousin." Roxas introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I said in a low voice. Geez, I hope I don't get confused on who is who. They seriously both look a lot alike!

"Hey, cousin," Another kid came up to us. He looked like Roxas and the others, but he had black hair, gold eyes, and pale skin…

"Vanitas," Roxas greeted before clearing his throat. "Axel, this is Ventus' brother, and Van, this is my friend, Axel."

Vanitas looked at me and grinned. "Cool, I like the tats!"

"Thanks." I guess it would make sense that this kid would like them. He looks like the punk type…

"Where's Sora and Kairi?" Ven asked.

"He'll be here soon," Roxas answered. "Um, Axel, do you want to see my room?"

"Sure."

I can tell Roxas is getting uncomfortable, but he's making a big deal out of nothing if you want my opinion…

We went to go upstairs but a man called out to Roxas. I studied Roxas as his eyes widened. I take it that this is his dad…

"Hi, dad," Roxas muttered.

His dad looks a lot like Roxas' cousin, Vanitas. He had jet, black hair, golden eyes, and pale skin; both of his arms had a full sleeve of tattoos.

To tell you the truth, I thought he would be a businessman and all skin and bones with a chip on his shoulder by the way Roxas described him to me, but this dude looks like a biker father. I actually think I can get along with him.

"Is this your friend? He looks a lot older than you, son," his father said in suspicion.

"Um, yeah… We met on campus…"

Roxas' father interrupted him. "So, he still goes to school?"

"No, he graduated, but I met him…" Roxas' voice trailed.

I took a deep breath to save Roxas. "I hang out at the ice cream parlor by the campus all the time and that's how we met."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm Roxas' dad! It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out to me.

I accepted his handshake, but he gripped my hand too hard. Damn, he's strong…

"Um, I'm showing Axel my room, so I'll see you at dinner," Roxas muttered.

"Alright, see you two." The father walked away as we went upstairs to his room.

"Huh, clean freak," I said jokingly as I studied his room. He had everything nice and organized.

"Shut up," he sighed.

I chuckled as I started to neb in his shit. I immediately found a photo album of Roxas' baby photos…

"Hey, don't look at that!" He gasped.

"Too late." I opened the book and snickered. He was a chunky baby, but he was still cute…

"Ugh, stop!" He moaned out.

"Awe, but you look so cute, Roxas," I smirked.

Roxas pouted as I continued to look through the album. There were pictures of him when he was a baby all the way to high school.

I notice he always looked a lot younger than everyone else. There's not one picture where he doesn't look adorable. I guess he skipped the "ugly phase".

"You're adorable," I muttered and shut the book as soon as I looked at every picture.

"Stop, you're just saying that," he stuttered.

I slowly walked up to him and lifted his chin up so I can claim his lips, but someone interrupted by knocking on the door.

I huffed as Roxas told the person to come in.

"Dinner is ready!" Ven announced.

"Okay, we're coming," Roxas answered.

Roxas gave me a sympathetic look before we left the room.

 _I can't believe I can't even kiss the kid._

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

We were at the dinner table and all the people sitting around were my mother, father, uncle, aunt, Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, and Kairi. I'm surprised Sora and Kairi showed up just in time for dinner, but I'm happy they are here, even though Sora is annoying me by asking Axel about himself. Can't he just leave him alone?

Axel was nice to my brother and they actually got along. I also think both of my cousins like him too, especially Vanitas who kept talking about tattoos with him.

"Speaking of tattoos, I saw queers with stupid tribal tattoos on their arms. They shouldn't let gays have tats if you want my opinion." My father obnoxiously laughed out loud.

I felt my heart sinking while Axel placed his hand on my thigh to soothe me.

My father started to rant and make fun of gays, which made me feel really uncomfortable. How could I forget about my father's rants about them? I guess since I didn't truly know about my sexuality, it didn't bother me, but now that I know I'm one hundred percent gay, it really offends me.

"Excuse me," I muttered as I got up from my seat to avoid his stupid slurs about gays.

"Roxas?" My mother called out as I left the room to go to my bedroom. I can't take another minute of this.

I immediately felt relaxed once I sat on my bed. I don't think I can stay here any longer, but would it look suspicious if I leave?

"Roxas?" Axel called my name out softly.

"Hey, sorry about that," I muttered while Axel shut the door behind him. He then sat next to me on the bed.

"It's cool. I expected that, Roxas."

"I want to leave so bad, but it will be obvious."

"Relax, I'm here for you. We can get through this shit together," he whispered.

I stared deep into his eyes and gently smiled at him. "Thanks…"

"Yeah…"

Before I knew it, I pressed my lips against his and he immediately kissed me back. I shouldn't have done that because I started to crave him with every kiss, yet I didn't want to pull away.

"I love you," I said in between our kisses, but immediately froze. Oh no! I admitted that I loved him! I didn't mean to!

Axel pulled away and smirked. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Roxas."

"Axel…"

 _He loves me back…_

Axel went to kiss me again, but there was a knock at the door.

"Shit, really," Axel muttered.

I chuckled at Axel before telling the person to come in.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"Well, everyone is worried and they want you to join us for dinner," Sora stated.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "We're coming…"

Axel gently squeezed my thigh for support before we returned to the dinner table with my asshole dad.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

After dinner, all we did was talk and I got to learn more about Roxas' family. I guess Ventus and Vanitas are twins, which is crazy that there are two sets of twins in the family, but whatever. They are three years older than Sora and Roxas and they go to a different college.

I envy Kairi for being "in" with the family. I mean, she has been around for awhile since her and Sora dated for a really long time, but still, it would be nice to be accepted by this family, yet I know it's impossible.

Roxas' father here and there would talk about gays, and I can tell Roxas felt unease, but I did everything in my power to make him relax.

I'm now taking a shower, wishing Roxas would join me.

Damn, it's hard to keep my hands to myself. I would've had sex with him thirty times by now…

After my shower, I got out and threw my clothes back on after I dried off. I then saw Roxas right away and hugged him from behind.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"What? I can't even hug you?" I asked teasingly but realized that this isn't Roxas, but Ven instead. "Shit! Sorry, sorry!" I freaked.

"Ugh, it's fine," Ven muttered.

I didn't say anything else to Ven as I sprinted into Roxas' room.

"What's wrong?" Roxas questioned.

"I accidentally hugged Ven, thinking it was you!"

"What?! Really?! No, Axel!" Roxas groaned.

"I'm sorry…"

"We have to tell him now!"

"No, we don't," I sighed. He's making a bigger deal than what it is…

"Yes, we do!" Roxas got up from the bed and called out for Ven to come in here and as soon as his cousin step foot into the bedroom, Roxas immediately told him about us.

"Oh, wow, Roxas. I mean, I don't care, but your father…" Ven's voice trailed.

Roxas interrupted. "I know, please don't tell him or anyone else!"

"Am I the only one who knows?" Ven asked.

"No, Sora and Kairi know," Roxas answered.

"Oh, okay. We got to make sure Van doesn't know either! He's just like your father," Ven said.

"Yeah, no one else can know!" Roxas nodded.

"Well, I support you no matter what," Ven grinned before leaving us alone together.

Roxas sighed in relief as I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Sorry," I whispered in his ear.

"It's whatever. I'm glad he knows."

"So, what are we going to do? We have the room all to ourselves," I said seductively.

"Axel, we can't… My parents' room is right there!"

"Then we just have to be quiet, that's all." I hummed.

"No, we can't."

"How about this? We just kiss, cuddle, and I'll suck your dick until you cum?"

"I want to make you cum too, Axel," he whispered.

"Then you can either suck me off too, or we can just have sex."

"No, let's just do oral… We would push it if we go all the way."

"Sounds good to me," I smirked before unbuttoning his pants. I then pulled them down along with his boxers.

I looked up at him while I went on my knees and put his length in my mouth. I started to suck as he moaned in a low voice. I reached up to cover his mouth so no one can hear him.

I bobbed my head up and down while he casually kept thrusting in my mouth. He then begged me for him to make me feel good.

I took him out of my mouth and lied on my back. I then ordered him to lay on top of me to sixty-nine him. He did as I commanded and we both began to suck each other off. I then felt his tongue teasing my balls, which drove me insane.

He started to moan and I had to stop licking him so he would not be too loud. I don't want his father coming in his room. That would be a fucking turn off…

We kept licking and sucking each other until we both came into each other's mouths. Roxas started to choke and I told me that he could spit it out, but he didn't listen to me as he forced himself to swallow.

"I'm fine," he whispered.

I chuckled as I pulled his arm to lay with me on the floor. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you, too, Axel."

He rested his head on my chest as I looked up at the ceiling. I don't give a fuck if his father doesn't accept me, I will have Roxas all to myself.


	9. Chapter 9 - Is Axel Lying?

Chapter 9

Is Axel Lying?

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

The weekend actually went pretty fast for me. Axel got along with all my family members, and no one, besides Ventus found out about my sexuality.

But, after the first day, nothing else really exciting happened at my parent's all we did was chill around the house, yet it wasn't boring since I had Axel by my side.

Axel and I did make our relationship official before we left my parent's. He asked me in my room and I didn't hesitate to say "yes".

I honestly don't care about the consequences about my father or anyone finding out about us (even though I'm still scared to admit it to them). I really care about him and I will build up some courage to tell my parents sooner or later, but right now, I just want to enjoy spending time with Axel.

I am now in Axel's bed safe in his apartment. We just got done having sex and for the first time in a couple of days, I felt relaxed.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I need to piss," Axel said as he got out of his bed.

"Okay," I whispered.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he left the room completely naked. It's embarrassing to say out loud, but he has a nice, firm, ass. What has gotten into me? I never thought in a million years I would pay attention to something like that.

Am I turning into a pervert like Axel?

 **Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

Is that Axel's phone? I turned my head to the side to see Axel's phone light up from a text he received on his nightstand. I'm not tempted to look to see who has texted him, I'm not that type of person, plus I trust Axel.

 **Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

Geez, he's getting more texts, I wonder if it is important?

 **BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**

I groaned as I finally crawled over to see who it is. I know I have no right to look at my boyfriend's phone without him around, but something is up.

Before I grabbed his phone, I looked at the door to see if he's coming, but there's no sign of him. I then hurried and pressed the only button on the phone to reveal the text messages.

I gasped when I saw all these multiple texts from a number he didn't have saved.

 **Unknown: Axel, can we talk, please?**

 **Unknown: It's important; I need you.**

 **Unknown: Look, we had something really special, you can't just throw it away like it meant nothing to you.**

 **Unknown: I love you and I know you love me too.**

After I saw the fourth text from the mysterious texter, I placed the phone back on top of the nightstand. I didn't even want to see the other texts he or she has sent him.

"Sorry, it took so long. I was thirsty," Axel said as he came in the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"Someone text you," I muttered.

"Huh?" He placed the glass of water on his nightstand before grabbing his phone to check to see who it was.

What really pissed me off is that he only read them for a second and he placed it down next to his glass. He didn't respond to the person or show a reaction to what the person has said to him.

"Aren't you going to answer the texts?" I asked.

"No, I'm with you, silly. You have my full attention," he answered.

"Yeah, apparently not." I stood up from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Roxas, did you read my texts?" He asked shockingly.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to when it kept vibrating!" I snapped.

"Roxas, chill. Look, there's something going on but it's not what you think. I'm not talking to anyone else. I swear!"

"Then who is the person?!"

I can't believe I would look through Axel's text messages, yet I couldn't help myself. I know it's no excuse, but it kept vibrating! I don't want to fight with Axel at all! We just started dating like a day ago!

Axel took a deep breath. "Last fall I was seeing someone, but we weren't dating, we were just hooking up. I didn't like this girl, yet I would go with her because she was convenient…"

I interrupted him. "So, you used her."

"If you want, to put it bluntly, I guess yeah." He shrugged.

Man, I didn't think Axel is the type of person to lead people on. Wait, is he leading me on? Did he tell this girl that he loved her too, but didn't mean it?

"Roxas, are you alright? You look like you are about to pass out or something," Axel muttered.

"Are you leading me on?" I asked sternly.

"No, of course not! Look, I never even told this girl I loved her or faked a relationship with her. I told her from the start that I wasn't looking for anything serious, I swear!"

"Then why does she keep texting you?" I don't know if I should believe him. The last text I read stated that she loves him and she KNOWS that he loves her too. She can't be in denial!

"She's crazy, Roxas! She kept trying and trying to be with me and she grew obsessed. She would start stalking me, coming to my apartment unannounced, and other insane things. We stopped talking finally after I came out and said we weren't ever going to be together and I grew happy when she stopped bothering me, but people told me she started to cut herself… I then heard she got help, which made me feel a little better. She just started hitting me up on my cell a while ago. I told her again that I don't love her, but I guess she can't take a hint since she's texting me…"

"Why didn't you just end it when you realized she was crazy?"

Axel bit his lip. "I was worried she was going to kill herself or something. When I got to know her and realize she was crazy, I started to freak on the fact that she might hurt herself. She came off as suicidal."

"This is too much." I groaned. Not only do I have to worry about my parents, but this shit too? I don't know if I can handle all this drama at once especially when WE JUST STARTED DATING!

"I'll figure something out to get her to stop talking, I promise," Axel tried to soothe.

"You're not the person I thought you were," I whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's messed up to lead someone on! You should've known something was up before you kept using her!" I snapped.

"She seemed like a shy, sweet girl that went with the flow! I didn't lead her on, I told her how it was!" Axel argued.

"I think we need to take a break for a little while," I sighed. This is too much drama that I don't want to be a part of. It's hard enough worrying about my parents, but I can't worry about a stalker, suicidal chick now.

Their relationship or whatever it was started last fall, so it didn't end not too long ago. It would be different if this relationship were years and years ago…

"We just started dating, Roxas! You're making a bigger deal than nothing! What are you worried about, or are you mad because you think I lead a girl on? I don't get it!"

"I need some time to think," I answered.

I don't want to fight with Axel. It isn't worth it, plus I want advice from Namine. I'm sure she can help me with my situation.

"I guess I'll take you back to your dorm," Axel mumbled.

"Yeah…" I frowned.

Why is everything happening right after we made things official?

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I watched as Roxas got out of my car to go into the dorms. We didn't talk during the whole ride back. I tried to think of what to say to him, but when I opened my mouth to speak, no words were coming out.

I hope he doesn't dump me because of her. I can't tell if he's mad that I lead her on or that he thinks there's still something between her and me.

I should've blocked her number after she called me a while back, but I wasn't thinking at all. Shit, I really fucked up!

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

"Namine?" I called her name as I pounded on her door.

She slowly opened the door, but she had a frown on her face. Great, not only am I having a rough day, but she is too. I hope it's not as bad as what I am dealing with.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"We need to talk," she whispered.

"Um, okay."

Namine let me in her room and I prayed in my head that I would only be around her, but I saw Xion sitting on a desk chair.

I don't mind her being here, yet how am I going to ask for relationship advice when Xion is right here? I don't want her to know that I am gay.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat on the bed. I bet she needs advice too. It's nice that we go to each other when we are dealing with crazy stuff.

"It's about Axel," Namine answered softly.

"Namine!" I snapped. I didn't want Xion to know! Great, not only does she know I'm gay but that I am dating a professor in this university!

"No, Roxas she knew without me telling her. There's something you need to know," Namine said sternly.

"Huh?" I'm confused… What is going on here?

Xion cleared her throat. "I was in a relationship with Axel…"

I gasped. "What?!" Don't tell me this is the girl Axel just told me about?! He didn't tell me he dated a student!

Is that what he does, date students in this university? Wait, are Xion and I the only students he hooked up with or is there many others?

 _Ugh, my stomach is starting to hurt._

"Yeah, he broke my heart…" Xion's voice cracked.

"Did you guys date last fall?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, all the way until the end of spring semester. He told me he loved me and said I was the one for him, but then one day he just called it off," Xion explained.

"Wait, so you guys were dating?" If Axel lied to me about their relationship, I'm completely done. I can't be in a relationship with someone if I can't trust him. There's no point.

"Yes," she answered in a soft voice.

I clenched my teeth at the thought of Axel lying to me. I honestly would believe him, but I don't know… I never thought he would lead people on and I thought I was the only student he talked to. Is there a part of Axel I don't know?

I wanted to tell Xion about what he said about her, but why should I? I mean it would be the right thing to do yet I don't think she would listen to me. If she's going to talk to him she's going to talk to him regardless if I tell her or not, plus I want nothing to do with this drama.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

After I dropped Roxas off, I went straight to my apartment and started to drink a little bit. I'm not planning on getting trashed, just to the point where I'm feeling good.

 **Ring. Ring. Ring.**

 _Who the fuck is calling me?_

I groaned in annoyance when I realized Demyx is calling me. What would he want?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you. Just seeing what is up?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm fucked."

"Why's that?"

"Xion ruined my chances with Roxas."

"What did she do?"

"She kept texting me these stupid texts while I was in the bathroom and I guess Roxas read them all. I think he thinks I'm talking to other people," I explained.

"Well, shit, Axel. Did you tell him who she is?"

"No, I don't want him to think I pick up students like you do."

Dem chuckled. "Easy, now. Don't attack me because you're having a shitty day."

"Just stating a fact."

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"I say you talk to Xion…"

I interrupted him. "Not going to happen."

"But, Axel. If you talk to her and get things straighten out then she'll leave you and Roxas alone. If you keep ignoring her, she's going to start harassing Roxas. They go to the same college, you know."

Dem does have a point there, plus Roxas met her already and she does hang with one of his best friends.

I did tell her multiple of times that we weren't anything, but I could try to talk to her one more time about our situation. I don't want Roxas to hate me over something that isn't there.

I really like Roxas a lot… I didn't plan on falling this hard for him, but I think I'm really in love with him. I never felt this way with anyone else before.

To tell you the truth, I never knew I would want to end up with a guy. I mean I love having sex with them, but I never planned on falling for one. I thought I would end up marrying a girl and have kids, yet this student came in my life out of nowhere and I totally changed my mind on everything.

I want to be with him for the rest of my life and we only knew each other for a short period of time. What is wrong with me?

"Alright, I'll take your advice, Dem. I hope it works because it's fucking annoying. I want her out of my life."

"Great, yeah, I think it will work. There's nothing else you can really do."

"Well, talk to you later," I sighed.

"BYE, AXEL!"

 **Click.**

I poured myself a full glass of Fireball before texting Xion. Time to get things straighten out!

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I wanted to leave Namine's room soon. Xion kept trying to tell me more about her and Axel, but honestly, I heard enough.

She told me about their dates and the things he said to her, but to tell you the truth, I couldn't picture Axel saying half those things. Xion told me he always called her "love bug". I mean maybe he did yet Axel isn't really a "mushy" type of person, which is one of the reasons why I love him.

He can be romantic without being corny if that makes any sense.

"He just texted me!" Xion's blue eyes sparkled as she looked down at her phone.

"Axel?" My eyes widened. This has to be a joke right? He JUST told me that there's nothing between them. Wow, I'm catching him in all sorts of lies…

"What did he say?" Namine spoke up.

"He said that he wants to talk to me and that it's very important," she answered.

"I'm going to go see what Sora is up to." I slowly got out of Namine's bed. I had enough of talking about Axel.

Namine and Xion said their goodbyes to me and I went straight to my room. I'm actually happy to find Sora not around. I really need time to myself.

I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes… Is Axel really not the person I thought he was?


	10. Chapter 10 - Fire, Everywhere!

Chapter 10

Fire, Everywhere!

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I kept tapping my foot repeatedly as I waited for Xion to come to my apartment. I should've told her to meet me around the campus, but whatever.

All I'm going to do is explain our situation NICELY then ask her to leave me alone so I can go back to chilling with Roxas and only worry about his stupid parents accepting me, yet I'm still going to be with him whether they like it or not…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

 _She's here._

I slowly stood up from the couch and opened the door to see Xion standing there before me. She looks different… Here skin is paler than usual and she looks like she lost a lot of weight even though she was always skinny.

"Hello, Axel," she said in a soft voice.

"Come in," I muttered.

Xion nervously walked into my house, and just stood there. She sure hasn't changed, that is for sure.

"You can sit down, you know," I said to her.

She sat on the living room chair as I sat across from her on the couch.

"Did you miss me?" She asked in a whisper.

"That is what I want to talk to you about, Xion. I don't miss you."

 _Man, that sounded a little harsh, shit._

"Then why did you tell me to come over?" She gasped.

"To talk about our situation. Xion, I told you from the beginning that I wasn't looking for anything serious. I never once told you that I loved you or anything like that. We were just hooking up…"

She interrupted me. "But, it meant a lot to me… No, us!"

"Xion, I'll admit I was wrong. I shouldn't have kept hanging out with you. I was stupid and I'm sorry."

"Well, why don't we go back to what we used to be? I want to be with you, Axel! I love you!"

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"We are not going back to what he used to be, Xion. Look, you're an amazing girl and I know there is someone out there that will give you everything you want and need."

"Why can't you be that person, Axel?"

Tears started to form in her eyes and I'm not going to lie, but I feel like a shitty person. I don't want to see her cry. I fucked up, okay? I should've ended our little rendezvous a long time ago, yet I didn't because I was so stupid…

"Because I don't love you like that, Xion. I'll be here for you and I'll help you with anything you need, but we can't go back to the way things were, okay?"

"Is it because of Roxas?" A tear fell down her cheek making me cringe inside. I hate it when she cries like this.

"I don't want to bring him into this, but I really care about him and I'm trying to build a relationship with him, you know? I didn't stop talking to you because of him. I stopped talking to you because I knew that I wasn't into you like that."

"Are you into Roxas like that?" She asked harshly.

"Well, yeah…"

I shouldn't have admitted that to her, but maybe she'll take the hint that I'm into him and leave me alone. I don't know what else to say or do. This is my only hope.

"Well, he's mad at you and I'm glad he found out about us," she muttered.

My eyes widened. "You talked to him?!"

I clenched my teeth. Why is she going around telling him about us? I told him all that he needs to know besides that she is a student. Great, now he's going to think I'm like Dem. I'm fucked!

"Yes, and I told him everything. Do not be surprised if he never talks to you again," she threatened in a low voice.

"Get out."

"Axel…"

"I said get out! I want nothing to do with you. Stay out of mine and Roxas' life!" I raised my voice.

Xion's eyes widened but she slowly nodded. She stood up from the chair and left my apartment in silence.

 _Well, I failed on trying to be nice towards her._

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

It's the next day and I'm mentally exhausted. I didn't sleep at all last night.

Axel tried to text me a couple of times last night, but, of course, I didn't bother answering him. I wonder what he and Xion talked about? I'm not jealous or anything, I just want to know…

There's no point in talking to him when he's clearly not the person I fell for.

"Roxas? You're going to be late for your classes!" Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm skipping," I muttered. What's worse than being lied to? Mondays.

"You can't skip! Midterms are this week!" Sora gasped.

"I don't have any midterms today, so what's the point in going?"

"You're lying, Roxas!" My brother snapped.

Honestly, I am not. I only have two midterms tomorrow and one on Wednesday. What sucks, though is that Axel's exam is the first one I have to take. I really don't feel like dealing with him…

"Roxas?"

"I only have two tomorrow and one on Wednesday, Sora," I said annoyingly.

"Alright, but I think you should go to your classes today." His voice trailed.

"Ugh, worry about yourself and leave me alone." I groaned.

Sora shook his head at me before leaving me alone so I can go back to sleep, but I couldn't force myself to fall asleep so I decided to go outside and get some fresh air for a little bit.

As soon as I went outside, I sat at a table and watched as the students walked passed me.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" I heard a deep voice.

I turned my head to see Seifer. He's in one of my classes, but I don't know why he's talking to me; we never spoke to each other before.

"Um, I don't know," I answered.

"Well, why don't you chill with me and the crew? Roxas, right?"

Why does Seifer want to hang out with me? That's strange…

"Y-yeah and you're Seifer."

"Yep, so let's go then." He flashed me a grin.

"Wait, now?"

"Yeah, come on."

I got up from my seat and followed him. I started to freak out when I realized we were walking away from the campus.

 _Where are we going?_

"Here we are!" Seifer announced.

"What?"

I eyed the abandoned house. There's no way I'm going in there; it looks haunted!

Seifer snorted. "What are you scared? Relax, my friends and I always hang here."

"What do you do in there?"

"We just drink and smoke. Geez, don't tell me you're going to bail? The reason why I asked you to tag along because I thought you were cool, but I guess not." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm cool… Let's go then…" I hardly drink, but maybe hanging with Seifer and his friends would get my mind off of Axel. It's better than staying in my dorm room all day.

Seifer and I entered the house and it's what I expected. The house is dark and full of cobwebs. There's no furniture around just broken glass everywhere.

We entered an empty room and I'm assuming that the two people in here are his friends…

"Roxas, this is Fuu…" Seifer pointed at a short, blue-haired girl. "And… This is Raigin." He introduced me to a guy with dark hair and tan skin.

"Nice to meet you, y'know!" Raigin grinned.

"Greetings," Fuu said sternly.

"Hi, nice to meet you both." I gently smiled.

"Okay, so enough about that, let us start drinking!" Seifer announced.

"I got us some vodka, y'know!" Raigin began to pour all four of us vodka in plastic cups.

I don't think I can drink straight vodka, but I'm too embarrassed to admit that. I guess they are all heavy drinkers.

We all took a glass and raised them high in the air.

"What should we cheers to?" Seifer asked.

"Fuck midterms week," I muttered to myself.

"Yeah, I like that!" Seifer laughed out loud.

We all cheered, "fuck midterms week" before clanging our plastic cups and chugging our drinks.

I felt my throat burning as I'm chugging the vodka, but I don't mind; it's less pain than thinking about Axel.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I just got done teaching a couple of my classes; I have one more to go before I'm done.

I have been trying to get in contact with Roxas, but he's ignoring me. Whatever Xion has said to him, it really pissed him off.

 _How annoying._

"Hey, Axel!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Sora standing there before me with a huge grin on his face. I guess Roxas didn't tell him that we got into a fight or anything…

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Nothing… Hey, are you chilling with Roxas later? He seems down in the dumps about something… I don't know."

I didn't want to let Sora know anything about Roxas and me, so I guess I have to play dumb. "I don't know, yet. Do you know where he is?"

"Well, I know he's skipping his classes today, so he's probably hanging in our room," he answered.

"Ah, got it."

I didn't want to go in the dorm rooms to see him. Hell, my luck I would see Xion in there and I don't feel like dealing with her again.

"Well, I'll see you later, Axel. Hope you can get Roxas out of being in a bad mood!" Sora waved before leaving me.

 _Too bad I'm the one who put him in a bad mood._

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

 _Oh, my head hurts and my whole body is starting to feel numb._

"Yo, you good Roxas?" Seifer asked.

"Ugh, yeah," I muttered.

"Drunk," Fuu stated.

"Yeah, you're a lightweight, y'know!" Raigin laughed.

I blushed at their comments, but I don't care. I'm not a heavy drinker, so I shouldn't expect for my body to handle this much alcohol.

We finished the whole bottle of vodka, even though I didn't drink most of it.

"Hey, so do you have the blunts?" Seifer questioned Raigin.

"Of course, I do, Y'know!" Raigin took out a joint from his pocket.

I never smoked weed before, but I heard it's nothing bad...

"You want to hit it first, Roxas?" Seifer asked.

"No, I'm good," I answered.

"Whatever, I'll hit first then," Seifer sighed as he lit the joint up with his lighter.

Seifer inhaled then exhaled the joint. He then passed it to Fuu and she did the same thing as Seifer. After she was done, she passed it to Raigin, but Raigin dropped the joint.

"You idiot, hurry up and pick it up!" Seifer snapped at his friend.

Raigin tried to pick the joint up off the ground, but he kept dropping it. At least, I know I'm not the only one drunk.

Seifer and Fuu started to make fun of him until Raigin finally picked up the joint, but then he knocked over a new bottle of vodka when he went to reposition how he was sitting.

"Awe, dumbass!" Seifer groaned.

"Funny," Fuu chuckled.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal, y'know!?" Raigin inhaled then exhaled the joint. He then passed it to me, but as soon as I inhaled it, I started to cough violently.

"First time?" Seifer raised a brow.

I handed him the joint. "Ugh, yeah."

"It's cool," he said as he took a hit of the joint.

I felt my phone vibrating and I already knew who it was without looking, but I am curious to see what Axel has to say.

 **Axel: Hey, I know you hate me right now, but can we talk?**

 **Axel: Please, Roxas? I need to explain myself.**

 **Me: I'm drinking in an abandoned house. Leave me alone.**

 **Axel: What?**

I don't know why I texted him that, but I'll blame the alcohol for my foolish actions.

"I wonder if fire and alcohol mix, y'know?" Raigin unexpectedly took his lighter out and started to light the spilled alcohol that was on the floor.

Fuu, Seifer, and I all screamed for him to stop, but it was too late! The fire from his lighter started to spread flames on the floor. We all got up and didn't hesitate to try and sprint out the door.

It's just my luck I was the only one who couldn't escape because the fire spread so fast that the flames blocked the entrance of the room. How am I going to get out of here?!  
"Guys? Guys!" I called out to them, but they were already gone.

I began to panic as the flames were surrounding me. I'm going to die!

 _Axel, help me!_

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I was going to call Roxas, but I saw three kids screaming how the abandoned house is burnt down and someone is trapped inside…

 _WAIT, ABANDONED HOUSE?!_

"Hey, wait!" I shouted at the three kids.

"Yo, someone needs help! We can't wait!" A guy with a black beanie on stated.

"Scared," the girl commented.

"Look, who's the kid in trouble?" I tried my best to calm them down. There's no way that person trapped inside would be Roxas, right?

"His name is Roxas…"

"WHAT?! Where is he?!" I shouted.

"It's the abandoned house outside of campus, y'know?" The kid with the black hair said.

I didn't bother to answer them as I sprinted to the house. I can't believe Roxas got himself into this mess. I can tell the kids were drunk so he was probably partying with him. God dammit!

My eyes widened when I stood in front of the house that was in flames, but I didn't hesitate to go inside to find him.

"ROXAS?!" I called out his name. Damn, he's not answering.

I tried my best to avoid the flames, but it's kind of hard since they are scattered everywhere. I hope he's okay.

I then saw his body lying on the floor, and the flames were surrounding him. I rushed over to him even though I don't know how in the hell I dodged the fire, but hey, I'm not complaining.

I picked his body up in a cradle and broke a window with my foot to go through it since there's no way I can get back out the entrance way. It's all fucking blocked off.

"Axel?" Roxas slowly opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Relax, I got you," I mumbled as I crawled out the window with him in my arms. Thank God he's okay. If it wasn't for him texting me about this place then I wouldn't be able to find him…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I felt my head pounding as I slowly opened my eyes. Am I alive? That's right, Axel saved my life from that burning house.

"Roxas?"

I went to sit up, but Axel pushed me back down on the bed gently.

"Stay in bed," he ordered.

"You saved me," I whispered.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your text and your friends that were screaming around campus then it wouldn't have ended too well." Axel frowned.

I grabbed his hand that was resting on my chest. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No, I get it… Look, I talked to her last night about everything. I told her about us, so I hope she leaves me alone, if not…"

I interrupted him. "Then we'll find another way."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Um, so that's why you texted her, huh?" I asked.

"Yep, wait how did you know?"

"I went to see Namine yesterday and Xion was there with her then she announced that you texted her," I explained.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Geez."

"She told me you called her "love bug" too."

Axel gave me a confused look. "What? No, I didn't. Wow, you know me more than anyone. I would never give someone a corny ass nickname. It's not in my nature." He started to chuckle.

"That's what I thought too! So, she lied…"

"Love bug." He snorted.

"Can I ask you something?" I want to know if Xion and I are the only students he's been with.

"If you move over and let me lay with you," he said seductively.

I scooted over to make room for him and he didn't hesitate to lay in bed with me.

"What is your question?" He turned his head to study me.

"Are Xion and I the only students you hooked up with?"

"Yeah and you'll be the last one I hook up with…"

I felt myself smiling at his comment. "Cool."

"Does anything hurt?" He questioned in concern.

"Just my head."

"Psh, that's your own fault for drinking during midterm week."

I deeply sighed. "Please don't talk like my brother."

"Ha, just saying."

I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around his chest. "What would I do without you, Axel?"

"I thought the same thing when I had you in my arms. I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered.

"Axel…"

"Hey, I don't want to think about losing you; let's change the subject."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I have a question for you," he hummed.

"Go on."

"Are we official or we still not together?"

I gasped. "We never broke up…"

"You made out like we were over."

"No, I said I needed a break."

"That's the same thing, Roxas."

I thought for a moment and realized he's right. Geez, that didn't last… "Well, can we make it official again?"

"Sure." He gently smiled at me.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hm?"

"I've been selfish and I didn't realize it until after you saved my life. You are willing to make everything work even though my parents are against it, but when I heard about your crazy ex, I wanted to call it quits… I'm sorry, Axel."

I feel like shit for doing that to him. Axel is always there for me when I'm ready to push him away when I think things will get complicated between us. I need to contribute more to this relationship.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas. Just promise me that you will not give up on us, that's all I want," he said softly.

"I won't give up on us, I promise," I grinned.

"Good." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep," I whined.

"After what all went down today, I deserve a nap," he whispered.

"Fine." I nuzzled into his chest, as I held onto him tighter. He then wrapped his arm around me so I was closer to him.

Axel proved to me so many times that he's there for me. I need to do the same for him. I want us to work, I KNOW we will work.

No one can break our bond, not my parents, Xion, anyone.


	11. Chapter 11 - Axel Is Feeling Replaced

Chapter 11

Axel Is Feeling Replaced

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

"Roxas, time to get up," I heard Axel whispering in my ear.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"You said that an hour ago. Come on, we are going to be late, and you have midterms to take," Axel said as he started to tickle me.

"STOP! STOP!" I couldn't stop laughing while he kept tickling my sides. I hate how ticklish I am.

Axel finally stopped and I sat up from his bed and stretched my arms above my head.

"I don't want to take this midterm," I whined.

"Hey, you'll do fine. We studied all last night," he soothed.

Axel did help me cram for his midterm. We studied for five hours straight, even though my head was throbbing from drinking yesterday.

I'm not going to lie, but we did take a couple of breaks to have sex…

"I need a shower," I said while I smelled myself.

"I want to join you."

"Didn't you take one while I was still sleeping?" I questioned innocently.

"Yeah, but I'll help wash your body."

"Fine…"

I'm kind of nervous to have sex with Axel in the shower because he goes too rough plus I cum a lot when he has his way with me… I guess I get more turned on when I take showers with him.

I got out of his bed and we went into his bathroom. He didn't hesitate to take my clothes off which I have no complaints even though he is being too rough.

I then helped him get undressed and we both hopped into the shower. The hot water woke me up but so did Axel, when he slammed my body against the shower glass door.

"Axel," I moaned out.

"You like it when I slam you around." He lightly bit my ear.

We began to make out and the sound of our kisses echoed throughout the bathroom. While we kept kissing his hands traveled down my body until he grabbed my erection. He then gave me a handjob while I arched my back against the glass door.

I averted his gaze as he stared at me. I'm too embarrassed to look at him while he's jacking me off. I should be used to this, but I'm not.

"Quit being shy," he commanded softly as he went a faster pace.

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

Axel smirked as we went on his knees to put my erection in his mouth. I felt his hot tongue devouring me.

"Axel!" I cried out.

He didn't answer as he bobbed his head. I'm going to come soon.

"I'm going to…"

 _Too late, I came in his mouth without fully warning him._

Axel didn't seem to mind as he licked all of it. He then slowly stood up. I eyed his penis and he's hard as a rock.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and he forced my body to turn around. I had my hands high in the air, against the glass. I wish I had something to grasp, but I don't mind. My main concern is to have him inside me.

"AH!" I yelled. He's fully in me… Ouch.

"Sh, it's okay," he whispered in my ear.

I felt his hands grabbing my waist as he slammed in and out of me at a hard pace. I called his name over and over again while he kept licking the inside of my earlobe.

"Tell me this feels good, Roxas." I felt his hot breath against my ear.

 _That tickles._

"It feels good." I panted as we kept pumping in and out of me.

He then unexpectedly pulled out and turned me around so I would jump on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he forced himself to go back inside me.

My back is against the door while he went in and out of me.

 _He's deep inside. I don't know how much more I can take._

"I love you, Roxas," he moaned in a low voice.

"I love you too, Axel." I clenched my teeth while he picked up the pace.

We both came together and I felt his cum feeling me up.

 _Man, now I'm sticky!_

"Time to wash you off," he said seductively as he grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed his hands together so they will become sudsy.

The best thing about shower sex is getting cleaned off immediately after we're done.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

Thanks to Roxas, we are late for our class. Roxas was flustered while we walked into class together, but me, on the other hand, just shrugged it off.

 _I swear he makes everything a big deal._

I handed the exams out to all of the students and sat by the desk to watch Roxas work. He's adorable when he's thinking…

"Roxas," I warned as I saw him trying to look off of Namine's paper.

Roxas glared at me while I smirked back at him. I then kicked my feet on top of my desk and continue to stare at my favorite student.

Roxas would catch me looking at him and he immediately averted his gaze.

 _Why does he get flustered around me all the time?_

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

Geez, Axel's exam was hard! I was finally finished with my test, but I had one more to take before I'm done for today. I told Axel I would see him tonight after he's done teaching his last class.

As I was walking down the hall to go to my next class, I saw Xion coming towards me.

"Hello, Roxas," she greeted.

Her wrists have caught my eye as I saw scars all over them. Did she cut herself because of Axel?

"Um, Hey, Xion."

"What are you doing?"

"I have one more exam to take, how about you?" I asked her softly.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She loved Axel so much, yet he didn't feel the same… I wish she wouldn't hurt herself like that… It's depressing.

"Oh, what are you doing after?"

"Well, I was going to…" I stopped myself from saying that I'm going to hang with Axel. I don't want to make her upset. "Um, nothing," I stuttered.

"I see, well, would you consider in hanging out with me?"

Oh, man! I didn't think she would ask me to hang out with her! What am I going to do? I don't want her to be upset with me, but I don't want to ditch Axel… I'm sure he would understand if I explain myself, though… Besides, I can hang with him later tonight, no big deal.

"Sure, I can hang with you." I gently smiled at her.

"Great! I'll meet you at the ice cream parlor around three?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sounds good, see you later."

She gave me a warming smile before leaving me. It's a shame all that she is going through. She really is a sweet, innocent girl. I hope she finds someone to love her soon.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

Well, I'm bored. I wish these students would hurry up and take their tests so I can get out of here. I felt my phone vibrating and I immediately smiled when I saw it's from him.

 **Roxas: Hey, we have an issue.**

I frowned before answering him.

 **Me: What?**

 **Roxas: I saw Xion in the halls and she asked me what I was doing. I didn't want to rub it in her face and tell her that I'm hanging with you, so I said "nothing" and now she wants to hang with me.**

 **Me: You didn't agree, right?**

 **Roxas: Um.**

 **Me: GOD DAMMIT, ROXAS!**

I felt my nose flaring. She did it on purpose! I planned on hanging with him after my night class, but she had to come out of nowhere and ruin shit.

 **Roxas: I'm meeting her at three, so we'll probably get done before your night class.**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah. Good luck with her.**

 **Roxas: Thanks.**

 **Me: I was being sarcastic.**

 **Roxas: Oh, um. Okay?**

I rolled my eyes at his text. Why the fuck would he agree to hang with her? Great, they both killed my vibe. I'm officially in a pissed off mood. Fuck them.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I'm finally done with all my midterms today and now I am meeting Xion at the ice cream parlor on campus. Axel is pissed at me, but I think he's overreacting if you want my opinion.

It's not like I am hanging with her all day and night. I'll see him when he's done with his final class.

"Hey, Roxas," Xion greeted.

"Hey!"

"Ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yep."

We went up front and I ordered a sea-salt ice cream bar since obviously Axel got me hooked on them and Xion ordered the exact same thing.

 _I guess Axel ate them with her too._

"No, I got it!" I hurried and paid for us before she opened her purse.

"Are you sure? I'm the one who invited you to hang out with me."

"No, I insist!"

"Awe, okay. Thank you, Roxas!"

After I paid, we went to sit at a booth, but Xion had a frown on her face. I wonder what is wrong?

"I take it Axel got you hooked on this flavor," she muttered.

I felt my heart sinking. "Y-yeah."

"It sucks that I can't find another flavor to like. Once Axel introduced me to this, I grew obsessed over this flavor," she whispered.

"Yeah, I agree."

Man, maybe I should've ordered a different flavor; I wasn't thinking at all, plus this is my favorite flavor too.

We ate our treats in silence; I couldn't stop looking at her wrists. They're very small, yet deep. How could someone do that to themselves? I mean I do get depressed, but I never thought about hurting myself.

"Are you looking at my wrists?" Xion asked softly.

I gulped. "Ugh, no."

"No, it's okay. Everyone looks at them…" Her voice trailed.

I took a huge bite out of my ice cream bar. "May I ask you why you do it, or is that too personal?"

"It's about Axel… I can't imagine being with anyone else but him."

 _Ugh, my stomach is starting to hurt from guilt. I don't know if I can finish this ice cream._

"Why do you look so uncomfortable? It's not like you are the one who broke my heart," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I just feel bad. I don't know…"

"There's nothing to feel bad about. I'm starting to get a lot better. I haven't cut myself in a very long time," she explained.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You'll find someone that is lucky to have you," I soothed.

She lightly took a small bite out of her ice cream. "Axel said the same thing."

"Well, it's true, Xion."

"Thanks, Roxas. Um, this might sound strange but will you be my friend?"

"Of course," I grinned.

Xion is a sweet girl. I wouldn't mind getting to know her for a little bit.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I've been done with my last class for two hours now and I keep looking down at my phone, waiting for him to text me.

 _Don't tell me he's still with Xion?_

"Ugh." I groaned as I chugged a bottle of fireball. I guess I'll get my mind off of it with alcohol. I don't have to grade these tests until the weekend anyways.

I'm already a little drunk because I went to have a few drinks with Marluxia and Demyx.

I found out that Marluxia is talking to a student at the university, so he's in the same boat as Dem and I. We called our boat "The Boat of Rape Culture." It was funny at the time, but now that I think back on it, it's kind of disturbing.

I don't know who the student is, yet I don't care. It's good to know Dem and I are not the only ones talking to students in the university.

 **Roxas: Axel?**

 **Me: Oh, look who it is.**

 **Roxas: Sorry, I just got done hanging with Xion.**

 **Me: Of course, you did.**

 **Roxas: I sense some sarcasm, Axel.**

 **Me: That's a first.**

 **Roxas: Can you pick me up?**

 **Me: Yeah, see you soon.**

I stood up from the couch, but the room started to spin, shit I don't think it's a good idea to drive… I do want to see Roxas, though.

I left the apartment and immediately got in the car. I swear if I get a D.U.I. because of him, I'm going to kill him.

It didn't take me long to get to his dorm since I sped, but I was surprised to see him waiting for me.

"Hey." He opened the door and got in.

"What's up?"

"Geez, it smells like alcohol in here." He wrinkled his nose.

I began to chuckle while I drove off. "Really?"

"Were you drinking?"

"Maybe," I answered bluntly.

"Why would you drink when you know we are going to hang out later?"

"Well, I thought you would be with her all night…"

"Seriously, Axel?"

We grew silent because we were both thinking the same thing; we don't want to fight… WE JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER.

"You're swerving," he commented.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can be sarcastic in this relationship."

We gave each other dirty looks before laughing. I'm glad we are on the same page. I just want to have a good night with my favorite student in the world.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 12

The Calm Before The Storm

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

Well, nothing really has been going on these past couple of days besides me being officially done with my midterms! I took two on Tuesday and one yesterday. It's now Thursday and I just got done with my classes for today. I'm in a great mood because I can enjoy this weekend and not have to worry about studying until finals week.

Sora and his girlfriend want me to go to the club with them tonight and I was going to say no because I thought I was GOING to hang with Axel, but I guess he made plans with the other professors, so I decided to go with Sora and them since I didn't want to spend the whole night alone in my room.

"Namine?" I knocked on her door. I wanted to see if she wanted to go with us tonight.

Kairi opened the door and smiled. "She's still in class, but you can come in if you want. She should be done soon."

"Okay, thanks, Kai." I casually walked in and sat on Namine's bed while Kairi went to take her shower in the other room.

My eyes wander until her sketchpad caught my eye. I always like to go through her drawings… I stood up and started to look through her sketchpad that is casually on her desk. She drew pictures of me with Axel then with Sora and Kairi. There're a couple of drawings of Xion and… WHAT?!

I gasped when I saw a drawing of herself with MARLUXIA?!

Isn't he the sociality professor? There's no way she is talking to a professor! She's too innocent. I mean I have no room to talk, but I can't see Namine talking to him unless she just has a school crush…

"Hey, Roxas!" Namine walked in the room while I hurried and threw her sketchpad back on her desk.

"What's up, Namine?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seem anxious about something," Namine said in suspicion.

"Ugh, nothing!"

"Roxas…"

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear just in case Kairi comes back in here. "Are you talking to a professor?"

"WHAT?! No, NO!" She gasped.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she hung her head in shame.

"I don't care, Namine. I'm just shocked, you know?"

"Please, don't tell anyone!" She begged.

"Namine, you know I would never do that. When did you guys start talking?"

She sat on her bed and patted the mattress so I would sit next to her. As soon as I sat close she cleared her throat.

"A couple of weeks ago. The class had a paper due and Marluxia unexpectedly emailed me to see him in his office about my paper. At first, I was really scared because I thought I messed it up or something, but when I went to see him, he complimented me, saying that my paper was the best he has ever read."

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Then we started flirting. I thought it was just small talk, but it ended with us exchanging phone numbers and now we text every day," she answered innocently.

"Did you hang out with him outside class?"

"No, we just text."

"Why won't you hang out with him?"

She bit her lip before answering me. "I'm scared."

"What? Why?"

"I'm afraid he'll take advantage of me, or use me for sex and never talk to me again."

"I see," I mumbled. "Did he hint that he wants to have sex with you?"

"No, we just flirt but nothing big."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I don't know. Like, he's a nice guy, but I'm afraid once we hang out one-on-one then it will be bad…" Her shoulders slumped.

I ponder for a moment. How can we find out Marluxia is only talking to Namine for sex… Oh! Axel would know! He's friends' with him, I think…

"I can ask Axel about Marluxia for you, if you want," I suggested.

"Really?! That would be great!" Namine beamed.

I gently smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't let a man hurt or use you, Namine!"

"Thanks, Roxas!"

"Hey, Namine, you're back! What are you two talking about?" Kairi asked as she came back in the room with sweats on and a towel wrapped around her head.

Namine and I looked at each other before answering… "NOTHING!" We said in unison before bursting out laughing.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I met up with the professors early at the dive bar since we were craving alcohol. This was a long week for all of us.

"So, did you fix your "little" problem?" Dem questioned as he took a huge sip of his beer.

"Psh, her and Roxas are friends now."

Dem almost spit his beer out of his mouth. "Really?"

"Yeah, but it's whatever." I leaned back against my chair.

"Man, you should just be like me and hook up with everyone then leave when they start that drama shit," Dem said casually.

"I'm not a man-whore like you, so no." I rolled my eyes.

"At least you two are hanging with students outside school," Marluxia sighed.

"Still can't get that chick to hang, huh?" Dem raised a brow.

"No, every time I hint to hang, she just changes the subject," Marluxia answered.

"Maybe she's not into you and is only talking to you so you don't fail her." Larxene shrugged.

"Yeah, students will do that," Saix agreed.

"No, that's not it. She's smart and is actually doing good in the class without even trying," Marluxia said as he chugged his rum and coke.

"Maybe she's shy?" I suggested.

"Yeah, she is…" Marluxia nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll get her then you can pass her on to me if she's good in bed," Dem winked.

The four of us groaned in frustration at Dem's comment.

"No, that will not be necessary." Marluxia glared at him.

"Whoa, you like her a lot, huh?" Larxene nudged him playfully.

"Shut up," he muttered.

We began to laugh together as we cheered to being done with midterm week even though we all still have to fucking grade tests during the weekend…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

Everyone is pregame in my room, (no surprise there). I invited Xion to tag along and she's going to come with us. I'm happy I have, at least, one friend going with me since Namine, of course, isn't coming.

"CHEERS!" Sora announced as he held his shot glass high in the air.

Riku, Kairi, and I all clang glasses with him then took our shots together.

 _Yuck, the first shot is always the worse._

"Another one?" Sora grinned.

"I'm in!" Riku poured all of our shot glasses to the top. Man, I think Sora and Riku are trying to kill us all.

We all took our second shot and then a third… It's going to be one of those nights, I can tell.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I got it!" I opened the door to see Xion standing there nervously.

"Hey, Roxas," she said in a low voice.

"Hey, come in!"

Xion came in the room and everyone greeted her. I know Xion is going to fit right in with my friends, plus I keep forgetting that she and Riku have been friends for a while which is pretty cool.

"Want to take a shot, Xion?" Riku asked.

"I shouldn't…" Her voice trailed.

"Awe, come on! I'll take one with you!" Kairi handed her a shot glass and immediately filled it up with vodka.

"Okay, but I'm only doing it since you are doing it with me," Xion said softly.

"Of course!" Kairi filled her shot glass and clang her glass with Xion's. They both took their shots and we all laughed when Xion made a funny face. Her face was priceless; she sunk her cheeks and puckered her lips… I would pay to see that again.

"I hardly drink," she giggled.

"It's okay, I don't either." I grab her shoulder lightly.

"Let's take a couple of more shots before we leave!" Sora shouted.

We all nodded and did as he said. I bet we are all not going to remember this night, but that's okay as long as I have my friends by my side.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **XION'S P.O.V.**

After we took a couple more shots, we finally arrived at the club. This is the first time I have ever been to a dance club, but I think I'll have fun.

I really like Roxas' friends; they are so happy and full of energy. To tell you the truth, I kind of envy them.

"You alright, Xion?" Roxas asked. I can tell he's drunk because he's slurring his words, but I'm not too far behind him; my head is starting to hurt.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good."

I can't remember the last time I got drunk. I think it was with Axel, but he got drunker than me. I remember seeing a different side of him that I never saw before.

He told me how he felt alone and incomplete. He said that he'll never find someone to love him and he'll always be lonely.

When I told him that I would be there for him, he just shrugged… I wonder if he feels complete now that he has Roxas?

"Hey, do you want a drink? I can get us some since I have a fake!" Roxas grinned.

"Sure." I nodded.

Roxas left me in the lounge area by myself. I scanned the whole club and spotted Sora and Kairi dancing together while Riku is at the bar by himself.

I'm grateful having Riku as a friend because he was there for me when I went through the "psycho" phase after Axel and I stopped seeing each other. Riku is always there for me and I know I would always be there for him if he ever needs me.

"Here you go! I got you cranberry and vodka!" Roxas handed me my drink and I immediately started to drink it.

"It's very good, Roxas."

"I know; I get it all the time!" He sat next to me and started to chug.

We drank our drinks in silence until Roxas started to text someone on his phone.

 _I bet it is Axel._

"Hey, Xion?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Thanks for coming with me. I would've been bored without you," Roxas said.

"No, thank you for inviting me. This is fun." I gently smiled at him.

Roxas was going to say something else, but then he unexpectedly stood up.

"Roxas?"

"That's him!" He yelled.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'll be right back! I have to confront him!" Roxas started to walk away to follow some guy…

I had a bad feeling about this so I followed Roxas outside in an alleyway.

"Um, Roxas?" I called his name softly.

Roxas walked up to the guy he has been following… Wait, isn't that Seifer and his friends? Oh, no! This isn't good! I hope Roxas doesn't pick a fight with them! He doesn't stand a chance against Seifer and his friends!

"Hey! You left me alone in that burning house!" Roxas slurred.

Seifer pushed Roxas away from him. "Look, we went around campus like idiots trying to find help for you!"

"Well, it didn't do anything! My boyfriend had to save me!" Roxas snapped.

"Then you should be happy you are alive, Roxas," Seifer said mockingly.

"Come on, Roxas. Let's go," I whispered.

Roxas ignored me. "You're a jerk, Seifer!"

"Man, you should punch him, y'know," Raijin commented.

"Kill," Fuu ordered.

Seifer went to punch Roxas until…

"What's going on here?" Axel hummed as he came up to us out of nowhere.

"Really? A professor?" Seifer snorted.

Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled Roxas until he was behind him.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, the kid started it!" Seifer argued.

"There's no problem… I just want these kids and I'll be on my way," Axel said casually.

I followed Axel and Roxas out of the alleyway, but as soon as we were away from Seifer and his friends, Axel glared at Roxas.

"Why do you cause trouble? A shrimp like you shouldn't be a handful," Axel sighed.

"Hey, quit making fun of me." Roxas rocked back and forth. I think he's going to fall over…

Axel rolled his eyes as he picked Roxas up in a cradle. "Again, if it wasn't for you texting me then I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Well, ready to go home?" Axel asked him.

"Yeah…"

 _I guess it's just me with his friends…_

"I'll see you later, Roxas. Don't get sick!" I laughed before leaving them to go back in the club. It's not going to be the same without Roxas that is for sure.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I waited until Xion went back inside the club before walking while holding Roxas in my arms.

 _Man, he's too drunk._

"Can't handle your liquor, huh?" I asked teasingly.

"Tired."

"We'll be home soon," I soothed.

"Can't we just sleep in my dorm room, please?"

"Why would I want to sleep in there, plus isn't your brother and his girlfriend going to be going in there?"

"No, they are going into Kairi's while Namine goes to Xion's," he explained.

"Fine, we'll crash in your little room," I sighed.

"Yay, thanks, Axel." He yawned.

 _Well, I guess no sex tonight… He's too tired._

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I woke up and tried to stretch, but I accidentally hit Axel. I guess we should have gone to his place; my bed is too small for us.

"Look who is up, little drunk," he chuckled.

I blushed when I realized he had to save me from Seifer. Why did I confront him? I would have NEVER done that if I were sober. Man, I am such an idiot!  
"Are you done acting like a tough guy?" Axel asked mockingly as he crawled on top of me.

"Stop, I don't want to talk about it…"

Axel smirked before kissing my lips firmly. I knew where this is leading up to.

"Can I take a shower first? I feel gross," I muttered.

"Nope, I couldn't have you last night because you were too drunk. I can't wait any longer," he said seductively before stealing another kiss from me.

We began to make out while he roughly pulled my top over my head. He then lightly bit my lip while he messed with my pants yet it didn't take him long to get them off of me.

Axel already had his shirt off, so I just need to take his pants off which is going to be a hard task because he ALWAYS wears skinny jeans.

They look nice on him, but they are a pain to try and get them off of him…

"Here." He took them off effortlessly, making me feel like a fool.

I felt better once we kept kissing. He then went to lower himself so he's eye leveled with my penis until…

"ROXAS!"

"HUH?!"

Axel and I both gasped when we saw my parents standing there in the entranceway.

ROXAS, ROXAS, HEY! Oh…" Sora came storming in but frowned when he saw our parents here.

Namine and Kairi slowly crept inside the room too and their eyes widened when they realized that Axel and I got caught red handed.

 _This is not how I wanted my parents to find out…_


	13. Chapter 13 - We're Falling Out Of Love

Chapter 13

We're Falling Out Of Love

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

Axel and I froze in place while my mother's jaw dropped and my father is clenching his teeth. Is my father going to hurt Axel? What are we going to do?! I can't think straight!

"This is bullshit!" My father snapped and punched the wall before leaving the room.

My mother immediately followed after him while my friends and brother continue to stand there.

"Roxas, you have to get Axel out of here, our father is going to kill him!" Sora warned.

"No, I want to convince your father to be with me," Axel said in a low voice as he stood up from my bed to put his clothes back on.

"That's not a good idea… Sora's right, he'll kill you, Axel. You should go," I muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know… I don't want to talk to him or anything, but there's no way I can avoid him… Why are they even here?" I stood up from my bed to put my clothes on too. I'm kind of done being exposed to everyone now…

"I don't know! They came out of nowhere!" Sora whined.

"I guess it's a surprise visit…" Namine's voice trailed.

"Well, we have to figure out how to get Axel to avoid my father," I said.

"Roxas, I'm a grown man. I can handle this myself. Yeah, I was never in this type of situation before, but I'm not going to hide from your father," Axel sighed.

I felt my stomach growing light. I think I'm going to be sick. We got caught ALMOST having sex… My father and mother saw us NAKED. This is really humiliating.

"I'm here for both of you. I'll try and help out," Sora grinned.

"Me too!" Kairi nodded.

"Yes, me as well." Namine gently smiled at us.

I took a deep breath. "Then I guess we should face them now…"

The five of us hesitated, but we finally left my room to find my parents. I know things are not going to turn out well for Axel and I. I bet my parents are going to make me go to a different college so I am away from Axel.

I just have to keep in my head not to mention Axel being a professor in this university or my parents will surely make sure he gets fired.

I mean I can't really see him getting into trouble because I am of age, but I don't know if this university will still frown on the fact that one of their staff members is hooking up with a student.

"Here they are," Sora whispered to us.

We were outside and my parents were standing by the largest oak tree on campus. I can tell my father is pissed because his fists were clenched and his nose kept flaring…

"How are we going to approach them?" Kairi gulped.

"I got it," Axel said in a low voice.

We all followed Axel up to my parents, but my father went to punch Axel!  
"AXEL!" I shouted, but Axel grabbed my father's fist in his hand. They glared at each other before Axel finally let go of him.

"You have been fucking a man, Roxas?!" My father shouted.

"Honey, please," my mother tried to soothe, but my father pushed her away from him.

"I didn't raise you to be a faggot!" My father snapped.

My friends gasped out loud while I felt my blood boiling. I hate it when he calls gay men "faggots"; it's really offensive!

"I love him, dad!" I tried to sound tough, but my voice shook instead.

"How did you really meet him, Roxas?!" My father raised a brow.

"I met him at the…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" My father interrupted my lie.

"We should talk somewhere else about this. People are staring," my mother muttered.

"Shut up, we are going to get to the bottom of this!" My father glared at my mother. He then turned his attention to Sora. "How did they meet, son?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Um…"

 _Please, don't mention about Axel being a professor here, Sora._

My father's eyes narrowed. "Sora."

"He's one of the professors in the university," Sora confessed.

"Sora!" Kairi and Namine slapped Sora hard on the head.

"So, not only are you a faggot, but you fuck your students!" My father took one step closer towards Axel.

"I love your son, and there's nothing you can do about it," Axel threatened.

"You won't be saying that when your job is on the line and when my son is leaving this school," my father smirked.

"I don't want to leave!" I raised my voice.

"You are fucking leaving this school and away from this fag, son! I am so fucking ashamed of you that I don't even want you as my son!" My father said in a sour tone.

"I don't want a father who is a homophobic asshole!" I countered.

"Roxas, don't talk to your father like that!" My mother gasped.

"I'm out of here," I muttered as I turned my back on my parents.

"This isn't over! You better kiss this school and your faggot goodbye!" My father shouted from behind.

I'm shocked he hasn't knocked Axel out, but maybe he's a little threatened since Axel blocked his punch…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I followed Roxas back into his room. Man, I actually thought it would be worse than what it was, but I'm worried about my job being on the line. What am I going to fucking do if I get fired?

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern as Roxas sat on his bed.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered.

"This sucks. I can't believe he might go to the dean of the school and try and get me fired."

"You can't get fired, right? I'm not underage or anything."

"It's possible since I had drama with Xion's parents…" My voice trailed.

Roxas gasped. "WHAT?! Did the same exact thing happen to you with her?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly, when she started to get more and more depressed, her parents got involved and she told them about me. They went to the dean and tried to get me fired. It obviously didn't work, but the dean said if something else happens like this again then I am a goner for sure."

"Is that why you stopped talking to her?" He asked harshly.

"No, this was after we stopped talking," I corrected.

"So, if you get fired, you won't talk to me again?"

"Roxas, I'm kind of worried about my job here…"

"I take it as a "yes" then."

"No, I'm just saying let me worry about one thing at a time!"

Why is Roxas getting defensive? I never told him once that I would stop talking to him because his father is going to see the dean! What is up his ass?!

"If you don't want to be with me anymore then have the guts to tell me," he whispered.

"I NEVER FUCKING SAID THAT ROXAS!" I shouted out.

"It's not my fault you keep getting yourself into these messes!" Roxas shouted back.

"What? This is my fault now? Yeah, I made the first move, but you could've said no. It's not like I forced you to fuck me!"

This kid is really pissing me off now. How dare he blame all this on me!? He's acting as if I'm the bad guy here and he's innocent!

Yeah, I fucked up with Xion, but not with Roxas! I never used him… I fell for him hard and now he's blaming all this shit on me.

"What are you going to do now, Axel? Find a new student to hook up with since I'm getting you in trouble like Xion did?" Roxas asked breathlessly.

"Quit fucking mentioning her! Why are you bringing her into this?! This is about you and me and that I'm about to get fired while you sit there and act like a brat!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to have sex with me this morning!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving. I'm sick of you blaming me for everything when you are just as guilty as me!"

Roxas didn't bother to say anything else as I left his dorm room. What has gotten into him? Yeah, we got caught and I'm just as mortified as him, but I'm not going to point fingers at him…

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

After Axel and Roxas left us alone with my parents, my father started to yell at me for keeping this secret from him!

I want to tell him off for going against Roxas' choice, but I wouldn't dare go against him. One, he scares me and two I never talked back to my parents… It's just not in my nature.

"Are you really going to make him go to a different school?" I asked my father.

"Yes, after I get that professor fired," my father answered bluntly.

I felt my shoulders slumping. I should've kept my mouth shut about Axel being a professor here, but my father put me in the spotlight… Ugh, Roxas is going to kill me!

"Um, can't you just take Roxas out of this school without going to the dean about Axel?" I questioned.

"No, that fucker is getting fired if it is the last thing I do!" My father started to chuckle while my mother, Kairi, Namine, and I just stood there…

 _Things are not looking up for Axel and Roxas…_

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I tried to call Axel over and over again, but he isn't picking up. I regret what I said to him. This isn't his fault and I should worry about his job too. Shit, I was being a brat to him…

"Are you alright?" Namine questioned as she sat on my bed next to me.

"Axel and I had a huge fight and now he won't answer me."

"You two should try to be strong after what happened this morning," Namine said softly.

"I know it's all my fault! I flipped out because I thought he wouldn't talk to me anymore since I'm getting him into a lot of trouble with his job. I'm worried he's going to leave me behind like he did with Xion, and he'll talk to someone completely new," I explained.

"You shouldn't think about stuff like that right now. You should come up with a solution to get him out of this mess, or be there for him when he clearly needs it, Roxas."

Namine is right. This whole situation is messed up, but we need to get through this together instead of fighting. Man, I really need him right now.

"There's nothing you can do, Roxas. I tried to talk our father into just letting you get out of school, but he said he wants Axel fired too," Sora sighed.

"You know Axel would've been fine if you kept your mouth shut about him being a professor!" Kairi pinched his cheek.

"I know, I feel really bad, I'm so sorry, Roxas," Sora pouted.

"It's fine. We all need to stop blaming ourselves and start to come up with solutions. I'm sure I can do something," I said sternly.

"Maybe you can talk to the dean about it, and tell him the truth," Namine suggested.

"It's worth a shot." I nodded firmly.

"And we'll be there for you every step of the way!" Kairi grinned.

"Yeah, we'll save Axel's job!" Sora cheered.

I felt myself smiling because I'm starting to grow confidences in saving Axel's job. He proved to me so many times that he's been there for me; it's my turn to repay him.

 _I will not stop fighting until I know Axel's job is safe from my asshole father!_


	14. Chapter 14 - Invincible

Chapter 14

Invincible

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

I'm waiting for the dean, Xemnas to see me in this small, little office. My stomach has been in knots ever since I got his phone call late last night. I don't know what to say or what to do to get out of this mess. I'm currently fucked.

I haven't talked to Roxas even though he has been blowing up my phone. I'm not mad at him or anything, but a lot is on my mind. I don't know where to live or where to work once I'm out of here. Do I get unemployment?

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again, Axel," Xemnas sighed as he finally came in his office.

"Hello, sir." I went to stand up to give him a handshake, but he held his hand out for me to stay in my seat.

"That won't be necessary."

Shit, he's pissed… Is he going to give me a lecture then fire my ass, or is he just going to get straight to the point?

"So, you are seeing another student and he's a boy this time… I'm surprised he isn't going through depression like that girl during the spring term… Tell me, you haven't learned your lesson the first time? You stated you would not do this again, but you did it anyways," Xemnas lectured.

 _Great, he's going to make me feel like shit._

"I'm in love with him. I couldn't help myself," I whispered.

"Axel, the students at this university are not here for you to date or to hook-up with; they are here to get an education and to have good jobs in the future. I told you this last time, but I don't want this university to have a reputation of the professors getting involved with students," Xemnas said sternly.

I didn't know what to say to that. How the hell am I supposed to answer to that?!

Before I had a chance to speak out my opinion, Roxas came barging in.

"WAIT, DON'T FIRE HIM!" Roxas shouted.

"What is the meaning of this? You better have a good explanation for coming in here," Xemnas warned.

"I'm the boy he's been with and I want to stop you from firing him," Roxas answered.

"Roxas, get out of here! I'm already in a lot of trouble," I said through my teeth.

I'm really fucked now! Xemnas is going to think that I told Roxas to interrupt him. I know for a fact that Xemnas hates to be interrupted…

"No, I want to make this right, look, sir, Axel is innocent. My father found out that I'm gay and now he's upset with me and is blaming Axel for no good reason," Roxas explained.

"So, your father is homophobic?" Xemnas raised a brow at him.

"Yes, and that's why he turned Axel in because of my sexuality." Roxas nodded.

Xemnas took a deep breath. "Is this true, Axel."

I only could nod. Is Xemnas going to reconsider or am I getting my hopes up?

"Axel, how many more times are you going to be intimate with students? This is the second time," Xemnas narrowed his eyes at me.

"He's the last and only one, sir," I sat up straight in my chair.

"I was going to consider on firing you, but after finding out that the parent is only doing it because he's homophobic, I'll reconsider," Xemnas stated.

"REALLY?!" My voice rose.

"But, I'm telling you this again, if I find out you are intimate with another student, I will not hesitate to fire you, got it?" Xemnas threatened.

"Yeah, of course," I grinned.

"You both are free to go. You should thank this student for saving your ass, Axel," Xemnas smirked.

I felt myself smiling as I stood up from the chair to shake Xemnas' hand. I can keep my job and it is all thanks to Roxas!

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

I saved the day and I felt warm inside when I notice Axel couldn't stop smiling. We were driving back to his place and I couldn't be happier for him. He explained to me why he hasn't been talking to me and I didn't hesitate to forgive him. I understand he was going through a lot of stress.

"I need to reward my little student for saving my ass from getting fired," Axel said seductively as he pulled over on the side of the road.

"Axel?" I'm confused. Why would he stop on the side of the road?

In a blink of an eye, he went on top of me and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but choke. What has gotten into him?

He kept kissing me as he started to unbutton and unzip my khaki pants…

 _WE CAN'T DO THIS HERE!  
_ "Axel, can't we wait until we get home? What if we get caught?"

"Honestly after getting caught with your parents, I don't care who else sees us," he smirked as he effortlessly pulled my pants and boxers down.

I moaned out as he grasped my penis.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked teasingly as he began to move his hand up and down on my length.

I felt myself growing hard. This is amazing. I don't want him to stop yet I'll be embarrassed if people can see. We are in broad daylight!

He lowered himself down on my length even though there's hardly any more room for him, but he started to lick my balls.

"UGH, AXEL!" I cried out.

He put them both in his mouth and sucked on them hard while my mind went blank. He's amazing at everything he does…

Axel then licked up and down my length before putting myself all the way down his throat! He kept going up and down as I arched my back.

I was in heaven until every car that drove passed us kept honking…

"Axel, stop," I muttered. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Not until I reward you completely," he hummed.

I'm surprised I didn't grow soft from getting embarrassed; maybe it's because Axel is making me feel really good.

Axel kept going up and down on my length until I released in his throat.

He slowly crawled back to the driver's seat and smirked at me. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"People saw us…"

"Yeah, but didn't you feel good?" He asked as he started his car up.

I bit my lip before answering, "Yeah, I guess…"

Axel snorted. "You guess…"

I pulled my boxers and pants back up as my heart is racing. Why is he always horny?

"Don't think we are done celebrating… We have the whole day to have some fun," he purred as he stepped on the gas pedal to go faster.

I rolled my eyes, but deep down, I'm pretty excited.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

As soon as we stepped foot into my apartment, I slammed Roxas against the wall. I'm shocked he didn't try to protest, but I'm happy he's obeying me. Our tongues danced as moans were escaping his mouth.

"Axel, now…" He begged.

I picked him up in a cradle and walked to the bedroom to lay him on the bed. I then stripped off my clothes while he watched me intensively. I then undressed him until he is fully naked.

I studied Roxas while his cheeks were rosy. It's cute when he's shy like this.

"You're hard already," I commented as I finally went to my nightstand drawer to fish out the lube. I'm more than ready to take him.

"So are you!" He whined.

"Ha, I know, I know." I rubbed some lube on my length before returning to him. I then positioned myself to go inside… "Are you ready?"

Roxas nodded and I didn't hesitate to slam inside him. I leaned into him to kiss his lips while I rocked my hips back and forth as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

"I love you, Axel. I don't care if I go to a different college, I will always be there for you," he confessed.

"I won't let you leave me. If I have to pay for your tuition then so be it."

"Axel, that won't be necessary…"

"I will so don't fight it just take it." I picked up the pace as he cried out my name.

We changed positions and he lied completely flat on his stomach while I claimed him from behind. I lied on top of him as I whispered in his ear on how much I love him…

I went really fast until we both reached our limit. We both grew very exhausted.

"Axel?"

"Hm?" I looked over to him as I yawned.

"You aren't going to sleep, are you?"

"Yes, but if you want to go for another round, I'll stay up." I slowly pulled him into my embrace.

"No, Axel…"

"Fine, then I'm sleeping," I muttered.

Roxas didn't argue as he nuzzled into my chest and before I knew it, I blacked out.

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

 **RING. RING. RING.**

I groaned as I got out of Axel's embrace. Who is calling me? I slowly crawled on the bed to his nightstand to pick up my phone. Shit, it's my mother…

"Who is it?" Axel asked in a sheepish voice.

"My mother."

"Are you going to answer it?"

I took a deep breath, "I guess…"

Axel sat up and watched me as I finally answered the phone to talk to my mother.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Roxas, hey, it's your mother… Can I see you?"

"I'm not in the dorms…"

"Are you with Axel?" She asked.

I bit my lip before answering her. "Yeah,"

"Can I see you both then?"

"Mom, I'm going to be with him regardless if you and father approve or not!" I snapped.

"I'm not going to go against your decision, son. I support you, please can I see you both?"

I cleared my throat to ask Axel. "Hey, is it okay if we talk with my mom?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, sure. That's no problem."

"Yeah, he's okay with it," I sighed in the phone.

"Can I meet you both at his apartment?"

"Axel, can she meet us here, or somewhere else?" I asked him.

"Here is fine," he answered.

"Yeah, you can meet us here. I'll text you the address," I said to my mother.

"Good, see you both soon." She hung up and I felt my heart fluttering.

 _She supports me…_

 ***~*~*~*The Philosophy Teacher*~*~*~***

 **AXEL'S P.O.V.**

Roxas and I waited for his mother to get here. I'm happy she supports us, but I know she isn't going to go against her husband. She seems to go with the flow on what he wants to do.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"She's here," Roxas muttered.

"Hey, you should be happy she's trying to help," I soothed as I opened the door for her.

"Hello, Axel," she greeted.

"Hey, come in."

She sat next to Roxas on the couch while I sat across from them on the lounge chair.

"This is a very nice place you have here, Axel," his mother complimented.

"Thank you."

"Um, I just want to talk to you both about a couple of things. I want to express my opinion and I support you, Roxas. I never went against you. I'm concerned that he is your professor, though, but if he makes you happy then I guess I can live with it," his mother explained.

"Thanks, mom," Roxas said.

"I'll try to talk your father into letting you stay in the school, but I don't think I can get him to accept the fact you want to be with him," she frowned.

"It's fine, as long as you accept me, I'm okay. I don't want to leave this school. I want to be with Axel, I'm in love with him," he whispered.

"I know, I can tell. I never saw you into another person before. I will try my best to help you both." She gently smiled at him.

"Thanks, Roxas' mom!" I cheered.

She began to laugh as Roxas gave her a huge hug. Hey, I'm glad, at least, one of his parents is on our side.

Like I said before, I will do anything for Roxas. I won't let anything or anyone get in our way. Our love is strong and NO ONE can break our bond. I will be with him for the rest of my life.

I love him and for once in my life, he makes me feel as if I have a heart.

 _I don't feel incomplete anymore because he completes me._


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is the last chapter of** _ **The Philosophy Professor!**_ **Thank you all for reading; it really means a lot! I have to apologize for making the Epilogue short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it otherwise!**

Chapter 15

Epilogue

 **ROXAS' P.O.V.**

 **SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

"Is this the last box?" Axel asked as he set one of my boxes in his living room.

"Yeah, finally! I'm home!" I cheered.

I scanned the living room at all the moving boxes Axel and I have brought from my dorm room. Man, I didn't think I had this much stuff!

I'm officially moved into Axel's apartment and I couldn't be happier! I waited to move after the end of spring semester because Sora forced me to stay living with him in our dorms.

Axel still is teaching Philosophy and my mother talked my father into letting me stay in the school. My father still doesn't really support Axel and my sexuality yet, but at least, he's letting me live with him.

My father doesn't want to admit it, but I think he is starting to warm up to Axel. I would catch him talking to Axel about stupid stuff and of course, Axel doesn't hesitate to be nice to him. Axel would never hold a grudge against my father because he wants my father to accept him.

Everyone else in my family didn't mind that I'm openly gay and I'm really happy Vanitas supports us! Vanitas loves Axel and Van doesn't treat me any different which makes me happy.

"I need an ice cream break, agree?" Axel grinned.

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen to get a sea-salt ice cream bar.

Marluxia and Namine are finally chilling outside of school and they both really like each other. I forced Axel to threaten Marluxia to take care of her "or else" because I want to make sure Marluxia doesn't hurt her, but I think we have nothing to worry about. He proved to me so many times that he truly cherishes Namine.

I still hang out with Xion here and there and she is getting better each and every day. She still sees a therapist just to be safe.

Oh, and my brother and Kairi moved into an apartment together next to us so they will always be around Axel and me.

"It's melting," Axel muttered as he licked my ice cream bar.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Not at all," he winked.

I know what I'm getting myself into in this household. Axel and I are going to have sex five times a day, and no, I am not exaggerating! Axel is a horn dog after all…

"Hey, after we are done eating these, can we take a shower together? I'm sweaty…" Axel smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Awe, come on, Roxas, you know you love it!" He purred.

We both began to chuckle. Things are finally looking up in our relationship, but if we have a patch in the road then we won't hesitate to fix it instead of giving up.

Our relationship is getting stronger each and every day and we both can't imagine our lives without each other.

I need, want, and love my Philosophy professor.


End file.
